


Running with the Doctor

by TardisCrew



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Possessive Doctor, The Doctors treatment as a child, the Master hurting Rose, the bonding of the Doctor and Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisCrew/pseuds/TardisCrew
Summary: Rose discovers the traumas of the Doctor's childhood.  She helps the Doctor face his insecurities in an unexpected way.  They explore interspecies love against a backdrop of danger as the Master enters the picture placing Rose in grave danger.  Can The Doctor save Rose and the entire planetary system the Master intends to use for his purposes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, written in the hope I could offer a story to all those authors of Doctor/Rose stories I have enjoyed since those characters and their story first inspired us, So many of you have written such wonderful stories I have enjoyed. It's about time I contributed in return. I hope you enjoy it. Please send me your comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story. Unfortunately when first posted I made a terrible mess with how to post so I am fixing it and correcting some errors in grammar and hopefully making it easier to read. Sorry to those who tried to read first time around.

Her heart was pounding, her breath ragged and the Doctor was screaming at her, “Faster Rose, faster!” 

Their feet were flying over the terrain desperate to escape the deadly vipers hot in pursuit. But Rose couldn’t run any faster and she was nearing the limits of her endurance. Arms pumping desperately seeking propulsion she focused on the Doctor running effortlessly ahead of her. She knew she was slowing him down. 

“Doctor,” she gasped, “I can’t go faster. I’ll be decoy and pull them off you!!”

“Not a chance Rose Tyler,” he barked. “We are not splitting up! You are not giving up!”

His formidable stamina and speed would get them through. He glanced at Rose and knew she was close to her limit. He was not losing her to the bloody sentient vipers native to this planet. He knew the TARDIS was close, that Rose just needed a little help to make it, so despite their breakneck speed he moved closer to her, close enough to circle his arm around her back. In this position he propelled her forward trying to give her some relief from the punishing pace of their escape. 

Finally the TARDIS appeared over the horizon. The Doctor mentally pleaded with the TARDIS to open her door for them fearing their pursuers would overtake them before he could get his key into the lock. As the Doctor propelled Rose up the ramp into the console room the TARDIS slammed her door shut. Viper creatures pounded into her blue exterior Rose was bent over with an arm clinging to the railing while she heaved in great gulps of air, her hair plastered to her face as perspiration dripped from her forehead. The Doctor, only slightly winded, strode up the ramp to the console. 

“Bloody vipers! Who knew overgrown snakes could move like that? Had to be some kind of technology. Lovely planet, creepy natives. I am so not coming here again the cheeky buggers!” the Doctor declared.

Uncharacteristically there was no answering bravado from Rose, no enthusiastic hugs and no declarations of victory for escaping death on yet another occasion. They had many close calls in the past, but the Doctor sensed this time was different. This experience had shaken Rose badly. Surreptitiously he glanced at her and saw her struggle to regain her breath and wondered what made this time different. Was she tiring of him and this crazy life? If her interest was waning she would want to go home and he doubted he would handle her loss well. He would find a way to help her put the experience in perspective. He would pamper her, distract her. Yes, he would be thoughtful for a change, make her want to stay. He would make her like him again. He could not imagine ever experiencing joy again without Rose Tyler with him and she had promised him forever, hadn’t she? She couldn’t, wouldn’t break her promise would she? 

The Doctor blinked slowly awaking from his frightening reflection to the sounds of the bloody cursed vipers thrashing against the TARDIS doors. He sprung into action racing around the console tweaking and twisting and thrusting bits and bobs until finally they were safe in the vortex. With blurring speed he was in front of Rose gently lifting her and wrapping his arms around her. 

“Rose you were brilliant. Are you ok? It was a brilliant escape yes?” the Doctor asked brushing her silky hair from her pale face. “We showed them ugly snakes we could run didn’t we? How about some tea and snacks ok Rose? Rose are you ok?”

His characteristic babbling when he sensed something wrong touched Rose and she lifted her eyes to take in his handsome face. She could see he was already back to full strength so soon after their taxing adventure. There was no getting away from it. She had almost gotten him killed. She needed to think! She couldn’t be the cause of harm to her beloved Doctor. That had to be rule one in her books, even above his constant harping about not wandering off!

“Doctor, thank you for saving us. If you hadn’t been able to support me we would have been done,” Rose whispered up at him.

“Nonsense Rose, you kept right up. I barely made a difference,” he quipped squeezing her tight to him. “Besides what good is Shiver without Shake hmmm?” 

The Doctor smiled into her whisky gold eyes pleading with her to agree with him. But Rose didn’t agree with him. She just sighed in his embrace and begged off a snack in favour of a shower and sleep. 

“I will see you tomorrow Doctor, yeah?” Rose said.

As Rose trudged forlornly from the console room, the Doctor watched her go with a sense of foreboding.

The Doctor wandered the Tardis unable to focus on console repairs, his books or his workshop. He didn’t feel like a swim or tea in the galley. He was unsettled, anxious even. He knew Rose had been upset that she couldn’t run fast enough. He didn’t care if Rose couldn’t run faster. As far as he was concerned she was toned and fit and a gifted runner. Humans couldn’t expect to have his stamina or speed. He was willing to bet she was in the top percentile of humans for her speed and agility. And yet his time sense was telling him something was pivotal about the sprint with Rose. Time lines were swirling and he didn’t like it one bit. Was Rose at risk? This rumination only served to increase the Time Lord’s disquiet, manifesting as always, in a rumpled beyond recovery suit, hair pulled into stiff meringue peaks and a tie so loose he qualified as utterly dishevelled. He reluctantly decided he needed to get a few hours sleep. He was due for sleep and he reasoned some rest might bring him fresh inspiration upon waking.


	2. Chapter Two

After a hot shower to help her recover from their gruelling cross country viper death race, Rose felt more herself. She was determined to improve herself or more specifically her running and while she was at it she concluded it was about time she started a proper diet with fewer trips devoted to acquiring chips! And strength training. Yes she needed strength training! If she could become a running machine she would reduce the risk she caused the Doctor. Buoyed to have put together the key elements of a proper plan, it was time to share it with the Doctor. She was certain the Doctor would be up and about and she was excited about sharing her plan with him. She hoped the Doctor would be ok with it although she was quite certain he would resist parts of it. If she could put this first important step behind her she knew she would sleep like a baby for the rest of the evening. 

Rose followed the blinking corridor lights the Tardis habitually used to respond to Doctor location inquiries from Rose. Recently her ability to commune with the Tardis had increased significantly. She didn’t think the Doctor was aware of this. He was the most important person in her life. She hadn’t meant to keep it a secret and resolved to let him know soon. Truth be told Rose welcomed and often sought out the comfort and friendship of the Tardis. She smiled when she felt the impression of a hug and heard a lovely chiming song from the TARDIS. 

Suddenly Rose felt a pulse of alarm from the Tardis and a request to hurry. Was something wrong with the Doctor? She sprinted along the lit path until she turned the corridor to find an ornately carved silver door. She didn’t know what the carvings on his door meant but she knew it was his bedroom door. The Tardis had given her a similar door. Certainly not as elaborate and not silver but it had a rose carved into it so she assumed the Doctor’s door probably had his name and titles. She didn’t know much about the Doctor on Gallifrey but she knew he had a family there before Gallifrey was lost. She rarely went to his room, sensing it was his private domain. But once before she had come across it just as he stepped from the room. She often wondered what it was like inside but now was not the time to indulge her wishes with regard to him and his room. 

As she approached the door she was sure she heard him cry out. She tentatively knocked on the door but received no answer. She knocked more forcefully, but still no answer. Sod it she thought and she turned the silver door handle. She paused as her eyes adjusted to the darkened room. She glanced around the room in wonder. It was a room of grandeur and elegance most definitely befitting a Lord of Time. It spoke of power and dominion in its symbology. It spoke of strength and time in its appointments and furnishings. Since the Doctor was never one to stand on formality or flaunt his power and authority she was certain this room reflected the TARDIS’ respect and love for her Time Lord. It was not a reflection of his aesthetic, which was decidedly more informal. Rose was certain he accepted what the TARDIS had made for him because his sentient ship was a magnificent wonder and because she had been his lifelong friend. No wonder he didn’t spend much time here, even though to Rose he deserved this and so much more. Clearly the Tardis thought the same. 

Zeroing in on a groan from her right Rose found the Doctor. He was thrashing about on top of a majestic bed displayed in all its dazzling splendour on a raised dais under an amphitheater of stars that stole her breath away. Rose shook off her momentary preoccupation with her surroundings and quickly approached the bed. Climbing onto it she slid behind him wrapping her arm around his torso whispering gently into his ear, “Doctor shhh, its ok you’re just having a bad dream. You’re ok, everything is ok.” Rose slid her hand into his and heard him sigh. Even through his hopelessly rumpled suit Rose could tell his body temperature was too warm and surmised the trauma of his dream was the cause. As the Doctor lay on his side trembling Rose wrapped around him and held his hand against his chest softly shushing him and breathing in his comforting scent. How come he always smelled so good no matter the circumstance? How did he do that? Must be the bloody superior Time Lord biology.

The Doctor sniffed, squeezed her hand and mumbled, “Yeah it is actually. My physiology does not allow for the accumulation of toxins on the skin. Fresh as a daisy at all times I am. And to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in my bed Rose Tyler?”

“Fresh as a daisy at all times I am,” Rose mimicked. “You know you’re starting to sound a lot like Yoda and here’s hoping you don’t start looking like him, although you used to rival him in the ears Department! And don’t think I don’t know I didn’t say that bit about superior Time Lord biology out loud. Were you reading my mind mister?”

The Doctor chuckled and stretched languidly keeping Rose’s hand and by extension her arm tightly wrapped around him. ”Weeeell, I am a touch telepath Rose as you well know and I was asleep. When I am asleep my mind can quite literally wander. I only caught your surface thought. I would never enter your mind without your permission…highest law of my lot that, so you need not worry. But you didn’t answer my question. Why are you here? Not that I don't appreciate it, but how did you find me?”

“The Tardis alerted me you were in distress and she led me to your room. You didn’t answer to my knocks so naturally I barged in when I heard you call out. Were you having a bad dream?” Rose softly inquired.

“What do you mean the Tardis alerted you and led you here?” 

“Lately the Tardis and I have gotten better at communicating. I seem to be able to push my thoughts to her and she responds. Sometimes she shares feelings with me. She’s amazin!’ Rose enthused in her reply

Both the Time Lord and his young companion heard the affectionate hum of the Tardis in their minds. “Like now, I could hear her just now,” Rose whispered.

If he was honest with himself this both shocked and thrilled the Doctor. Shocked him because she shouldn’t be able to communicate with the TARDIS and thrilled him because it suggested she had some latent telepathic ability. He would file this thought away for further consideration at his earliest opportunity. For now his thoughts were consumed with the feel of Rose Tyler’s arms around him. How blissful was this. Just when he was fixing to enjoy it for a few minutes Rose thwarted the Doctor’s attempt to distract her and posed her question again. “Doctor,” she asked her breath puffing against the back of his neck, “can you tell me what was troubling you in your dream? Was it the time war?”

Perhaps it was the intimacy and the comfort of her warm embrace. Perhaps it was the measure of privacy he felt because his back was to her. Or maybe it was the simple need to spend a few more minutes in her embrace. Whatever it was, he wasn’t in the mood to shut the door on her compassion and concern for him. “No Rose I wasn’t dreaming about the time war,” he sighed. “I was reliving the failures of my youth,” he paused drawing in a shaky breath. “I can’t help wondering how long before you see me that way Rose. I know how upset you were today and I feared you would ask me to take you home. I think that fear fuelled tonight’s dreams. I was unable to earn and keep friendships on Gallifrey and I fear I am undeserving of yours now although I confess to craving it.” His voice cracked with emotion and he fought for control. Thus the twin hearts of the last Time Lord were held awaiting their fate in the tiny hands of one Rose Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh Doctor,” Rose sighed gently pressing her lips to the back of his neck. The Doctor was held waiting for the gentle let down he expected. “Doctor what did those stuffy old Time Lords do to you? I have no intention of leaving you!” she exclaimed. “It's true I was upset about today but only because I felt I had let you down and risked your life!”

“No Rose, you could never let me down!” he exclaimed. “The simple fact is you help me beyond measure. Always with the smart questions. Always noticing the things I miss. And Rose you bring joy to my life. Today, when I thought you might leave, I realized how much less my life would be without you although I would really appreciate it if you could wander off less!” Coincident with his heartfelt declaration, the Doctor’s hearts were rejoicing with the news that Rose Tyler, the greatest queen Earth had ever produced, didn't want to leave him. He squeezed her hand and breathed a sigh of relief.

Rose leaned over the Doctor and gave him her patented megawatt smile. “Doctor, how can I notice things that help you if I never wander off, hmmm? But never mind that, I wanna talk to you about what happened today cuz I have a plan about changes I wanna make. For now would you share what you dreamed? 

Rats thought the Doctor. No getting out of this. Keeping his face firmly forward with Rose still behind him he spoke haltingly, “The simple fact is I couldn’t cut it with my Time Lord teachers. I couldn’t take their punishments nor could I take it when, to save themselves, my mates turned on me. Clearly they didn’t see any value in me so I left and I have been running ever since. Not content to just embarrass my parents and clan I destroyed my planet. My ball of wax can’t get sorted with a chat Rose.” 

“Doctor, can you give me an example? What do you mean you couldn't get on with your teachers?”

“I was up against it from the start because I was conceived and birthed not loomed through scientific intervention. It was frowned on for Time Lords to conceive children through sexual congress and later it was banned to do so. But for my parents it was worse because, as you know, my mother was human. My father was always disciplined in public eschewing any public affection more for her protection than his. Even so she did experience public sanction as Time Lord society shunned her.” The Doctor hesitated briefly concerned about leaving Rose with the impression Time Lords would not engage in sexual relations. Oh wasn't that telling he thought. 

As usual Rose’s quick intelligence filled the gap. “But they were still capable of physical affection then and now right? Blimey that’d be a double black mark yeah? I mean your society shuns nasty icky gruntin’ and groanin’ in favour of genetic manipulation and your family goes against the grain from the get go and that rebellion has your parents names and your name stamped all over it?” 

“Right in one Rose Tyler! Fortunately my family had considerable political power which held some of the more strident objections against my mother and me in check. Course I managed to bollocks that up in due course. But members of the Time Lord counsel and their supporters plotted in secret to usurp my clan’s authority and the circumstances of my birth gave them fodder to further their arguments,” explained the Doctor.

“They would not tolerate the risk that my father’s actions would lead others to return to our original and ancient affections. Time Lords were aggressive and dominant with their mates, bonding with them telepathically for life which is no small matter considering how long we live. Rassilon was determined those passions would be repressed and diverted to pursuits of power and knowledge. He had no qualms against using this knowledge against the lesser species when he deigned to have anything to do with them, usually when he wanted to take something,” the Doctor spit out in disgust.

“Anyhow,” the Doctor continued, “my father held us whole, even with lukewarm support from our own clan. I was sent to school at a young age like other Time Lords. It was lonely and I was largely ostracized by the other boys but I had some friends and I was interested in my studies. One day my father sent for me. I hadn't seen him or my mother for several years although my mother sent me little gifts and letters she had smuggled into the school. My father did check on my progress from time to time as well. Anyhow, he told me my mother had died. He was furious with me for crying, for showing weakness in front of other members of our clan. I was so angry with him for not acknowledging her. She had always shown me love and affection mostly out of the sight of others so as to protect me. With her death I was lost and I missed her.” 

“According to the practices of my people there should be a recalling of best traits at the end of a persons life. No one spoke for my mother. She was a lesser species on Gallifrey and in hindsight I am sure my father was considered a deviant for his interest in her. Later I climbed Mount Solace and wept for her. I didn't know it at the time but my father was suffering too but he never shared it with me. When I was returned to the Academy my father left Gallifrey. He couldn't bear to live without my mother so he burned through his regenerations and he never returned. I don't know where he rests,” the Doctor whispered. He paused not at all convinced these recollections were wise but Rose wanted to know. For the first time in his long life he prayed his Rose would find it in her heart to see some merit in him when all the dredging was done.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose tightened her arms around him in solidarity. She rarely heard from the Doctor about his past. He had never complained about his time on Gallifrey. She understood how painful this must be for him. She hoped he would continue but if he found this too much she would not push him. Did he not know how strong he was how much he was loved by her. Rose sat up behind him criss-crossing her legs and rubbed her hands over his shoulders and through his hair. The Doctor remained prone with his back to her. She knew it was easier for him this way. Nevertheless before continuing his story he shuddered in a breath and reached for her hand. 

“With my parents gone I had few protectors. But ancient law decreed Time Lords had to be educated as their abilities and effect on time could be immensely damaging if they were not so I tried to stay hidden. As a child I didn’t understand it at the time but, instigated by the High Council and their cronies, most of my professors found every opportunity to single me out for ridicule and of course this encouraged my classmates. But Rose I was good, very good in the subjects that fascinated me.” 

Running her free hand through his hair Rose interjected, “Of that I have no doubt Doctor,” she quietly assured him. “I have seen you at your dazzling best many times. I have faith in you Doctor.” This seemed to reassure him and ease the tension evident in his body. 

“Often classmates would steal my work and submit it as their own only to be lavished with praise as a result. They would find me alone and pummel me viciously until I handed them my assignments. You can imagine how my complaints were received. After awhile I wrote papers I deliberately faked and protected my own for submission. Theirs were still praised even though the conclusions were made deliberately ridiculous. On the other hand my papers which were correct and I thought inspired, at least in a few cases, were ridiculed by my professors. The pummelling continued. Early on I had a friend named Koshei who helped me with faking the papers I gave the others but he became unhinged a short while later and turned on me too. A few professors knew what was happening. In later years they were forced to come to me when they desperately needed some solutions with various time and physics problems. Still they did not help me when I needed them. They chose to hide in the shadows and play their political games. It was always wheels within wheels in Time Lord society. I didn’t care to master their intrigues and I didn't agree with their politics so I could not earn acceptance and friendship there.”

“One day our class was sent on an obstacle course designed to test the resolve and resourcefulness of young Time Lords. During the foot race part of the course I was in the lead. I was a good runner given how indispensable this skill was to my survival at the Academy. All of a sudden I experienced a violent telepathic attack. So shocked that someone would violate the prohibition and risk the severe penalties against this, I stumbled and fell to my knees. As the others passed me I was kicked, spit on and someone stabbed me in the thigh with a poisoned dart. Then I was pushed to the side of the course. Whatever the poison was, it was akin to curare. I lay frozen, unable to move, with no water or food for three days until my physiology overcame the poison. No one came for me. They were prepared to leave me to die and those in charge didn't bother to look for me either. It was this I dreamt of and how hard I tried to make friends and how hopeless I felt. No one could see any reason to like me no matter what I did,” the Doctor croaked. 

“As I struggled through those three days I thought of my mother and resolved to leave Gallifrey to see the other species, to learn about the multitudes out there in the universe. I saw it as my way to pay respect to the life of my mother who had loved me. Once I recovered from the poison, I managed to work my way back. I stayed on Gallifrey long enough to trick them into bestowing my regenerations, fought their xenophobia as best I could and eventually stole an abandoned TARDIS, who has been my friend and guide all these years.”

“Rose,” he sighed, “can I stop now?”

“Oh my dear Doctor,” Rose whispered, “of course you can stop. I don't know how you survived such neglect and loneliness but Doctor please believe me you are an amazing man. They damaged your soul,” Rose’s voice shook with indignation. “You’ve saved the universe countless times. You carry burdens beyond measure but still you defend the universe with no thought of reward or favour. And if all that wasn't enough you suffer agony when you have to turn your back on the innocent and deserving to preserve the timelines only you can see.” Rose sobbed. In a moment of clarity Rose understood the Doctor was a man who craved love and family, that he didn't shun it just because he would lose them long before his life was over, he shunned it because he didn't think he deserved to be loved. 

The Doctor finally turned and faced her. “Oh Rose please don't cry. Now look what I've done spreading my misery to you,” he pleaded wrapping his arms around her. Rose stroked his cheek and pulled from his embrace. “No Doctor you listen to me. Those cold hearted Time Lord bastards tried to carve out the hearts of a young boy full of curiosity and hope and yes love and instead of nurturing his development they punished and sanctioned him denying him any encouragements in stunning acts of cruelty. But that young boy stood up to them. He was not broken, against all odds. Doctor don't you see how strong you were in the face of their injustice. In my eyes you are strong and brave and so beautiful to me. What they did to you was child abuse on Earth!! I don't care if you feel the same but I cannot go one more moment without telling you I love you with all my heart!” she sobbed throwing her arms around him. Her heart broke for her brave and noble Time Lord. 

The Doctor sobbed too not because of what had happened to him but because he was bathed in Rose Tyler's love and his hearts soared. Rose Tyler loved him and that was the most soothing balm in the universe. In that moment the Tardis sang to herself ‘she is the one’. Ever after the Doctor never experienced the torture of that dream again.


	5. Chapter 5

After the emotional turmoil from the Doctors revelations, Rose and the Doctor fell into an exhausted sleep clinging to each other. Surprisingly, Rose drifted up to wakefulness first, opening her eyes to his boyish face still asleep. How young he looked she thought. As she surveyed the planes of his face the Doctor opened his eyes and smiled at her. “Do you know what Rose Tyler?” he asked. 

“I’m afraid I'm not a mind reader like you,” she smiled. 

With a megawatt smile the Doctor gleefully replied with his typical gusto, “First I wouldn't be too sure about that and second, Rose Tyler loves me and it's too late for her to take it back!” Rethinking his approach slightly he softly inquired, “Right Rose?” 

It always amazed Rose how completely guileless the Doctor could be for a man who was habitually so guarded. His soft brown eyes searched hers vulnerable in their openness. She would rather die than hurt him. Smiling shyly she blushed and said, “Hmmm, yes I am quite certain I said that. I probably should also have mentioned….” The Doctor cut her off, “Oh no, no, no Rose Tyler you can't change that declaration now or qualify it, you so can’t!”

Rose smiled at him. “I wasn't going to deny it Doctor I just wanted you to know you don't have to feel the same way. I didn't say it to manipulate you. You are so much bigger and more important than me and I know you have more important things to consider.”

“Pish posh now that’s just an utter falsehood. I could never be more important than you!” he exclaimed. 

“Pish posh? Really Doctor?” she snickered.

“Blimey you're right. Remind me never to say that again. But tell me Rose Tyler,” he said while waggling his eyebrows for effect and tightening his embrace. “Does this love you have for me by chance include romantic man woman kind of love or is it restricted to a more platonic kind of love? I gotta tell ya I favour the former!” 

“Yeah?” she replied with eyes full of hope. 

“Oh yes, and fair warning Rose Tyler you know what man woman kind of love means I hope. It means we have to do man woman kind of things right?” he exclaimed.

“Doctor may I enquire what you mean by man woman kind of things and may I suggest we stop saying man woman kind of things!” she declared with a tongue touched grin. 

“But Rose I like saying man woman kind of things and I am pretty sure I would like doing man woman kind of things. As to what those things are,” he paused arching his eyebrow sagely and winking at her. “Let’s see they include dating.” Pausing to tick it off on his finger he continued, “romantic dinners where you get all dressed up and wear sparkly moderately low cut dresses.” Here another finger fell. “And, and what else? Oh yes kisses Rose, real kisses after dinner, wellll, not just after dinner but maybe mid afternoon too, yes definitely mid afternoon, mid morning and early evening yes and basically whenever we feel like it.” Another finger tick added. “And then,” speaking quite rapidly and somewhat under his breath, “I tell you about telepathy and then we practice telepathy while continuing to date and kiss and then if you agree we come back here to our bed and then if I am very, very, very lucky we will engage in very special, very intimate telepathic man woman stuff,” he explained at precisely the moment he ran out of fingers and breath. “Well Rose Tyler what do you think?”

“Telepathy?” Rose inquired. 

The Doctor smiled at her so proud of how quickly Rose could get to the crux of a matter.

“I luv your list Doctor,” she grinned. “Although to be honest, as far as I am concerned we can move right to engaging in the man woman stuff. I’m already yours Doctor. You really don't have to work that hard.” She winked. “But what has telepathy got to do with it? Time Lords used telepathy to be intimate? Are you saying it's how they had sex? Oh my god are you saying Time Lords have to use telepathy in order to have sex?” Her eyes flew to him full of alarm. 

The Doctor watched her cycle through the implications of his explanation of Time Lord relations. “Oh Doctor, does it mean we can't physically love each other. What if I can't understand or learn telepathy! Doctor?”

“Rose calm down please,” he soothed putting his hands on her shoulders. “Let's get up and get showered, you get sparkly, we’ll have a lovely meal somewhere amazing and I will answer all your questions. And just for the record it’s not that I don't want to ravish you here and now because Rassilon knows I do but you deserve to understand how it works first.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Then he blinked in surprise and looked at her to see if she was ok with it. Rose couldn’t believe all she had hoped for seemed to be absolutely fine with the Doctor. She was ecstatic the Doctor seemed so happy after the revelations he had shared. “That sounds like a plan I can get behind Doctor.” With that Rose pinched his bum, slid from his magnificent bed and skipped to the door disappearing through it and racing to her room. The Tardis sent her an image of a beautiful fit and flare gown with just a hint of sparkle here and there. Course it could hardly be considered “moderately” low cut. Rose squealed in delight thanking the Tardis as she swung into her room heading to the shower. 

With corresponding zeal, the Doctor headed to his shower determined to be his absolute best for Rose. He would shower, preen, style his hair within an inch of its life and make the best possible arrangements for a magnificent date with Rose. What could go wrong. Jeez he shouldn’t have said that he thought…no way this was going to get messed up.


	6. Chapter 6

After his shower the Doctor carefully dressed in his tuxedo of doom but what was his choice. He had to look his best for Rose. He even wore his black trainers to complete the look. He went to the console room and set a course for Brendazi in the Aurora cluster. The planet had a very classy dinner club with meals served in impeccable style involving breathtaking displays of fire and ice and a peculiar penchant for serving clients with displays of acrobatics. He knew Rose would appreciate it since she was a bronze medal winning gymnast herself. Just when he was getting fidgety waiting for Rose, she swept into the console room and took his breath away. 

She could make angels sing he was sure. She wore a midnight blue gown with a tightly fitted bodice that raised her breasts and fit tightly over her hips tapering gradually into a flared gown that ended mid shin revealing her sparkling midnight blue high heels. The gown was embellished with teal coloured sparkles that wrapped round the curves of her breasts and hips ending in long lariats of sparkling teal ropes that fell in a cascade off one hip. Her back was bare and complimented with her hair piled high and a few loose tendrils of blonde that pleaded for him to kiss her neck. From her ears dangled teal gems and she held a sparkling clutch purse. He was gobsmacked and it showed. As she walked towards him her dress floated around her. 

“Do you like it Doctor?” she asked shyly.

“Do I like it,” he asked incredulously, “it’s all floaty and dancey and holds stuff up and makes it lovely,’’ he said rubbing the back of his neck while his eyes stared at her breasts. Snapping his eyes up to hers he tried again, “I love it Rose. No one has ever looked more beautiful. And I have seen some beautiful women Rose!”

“Thanks and can I just say Doctor, you look posh and rather handsome yourself. I luv ya in a tux, very James Bond ya know.” The Doctor preened a bit smiling at her.

“Doctor, not that I don’t appreciate it but why all of a sudden are we ….dating? I mean you have always been so adamant against getting involved with your companions what with the wither and die problem and I would like to know why the change of heart?” 

The Doctor took her hand and squeezed. “Rose, you love me, you said so. I never believed someone would love me ever. But also you have captured my hearts. I can't stop thinking of you. Despite all I have done and all that I am not, you still love me. You made me better Rose. If I lose you it will kill me but I want to be happy with you, no matter the cost. OK?”

“Oh Doctor,” she pushed up on her toes and kissed him. “You have made me deliriously happy. Come on Sir Doctor, let’s get this date on the road!” 

“Right you are Dame Rose. Here we go then, dates and kisses and dancing and explanations and oh yes, I want to hear about this plan you had.” With that the Doctor grabbed her hand and they swept out of the Tardis hand in hand.

Rose wondered why the Doctor wouldn’t actually tell her he loved her but as far as she was concerned he had all but done so already. She had no desire to push him and she was sure his sentiments were genuinely heartfelt. She was so happy.

They entered the dinner club and were directed towards the entrance to the dining room. But when they arrived at the entrance the Doctor was instantly tense sensing something was wrong. “What is it Doctor, what’s wrong?” Rose asked instantly preparing herself to run. “Hmmm, sorry but I thought I detected someone, a telepath but it couldn’t be and its gone now. Must have picked up a stray unguarded thought from someone I guess. Strange.” His eyes swept the room as he opened his mind. Nothing. But he had sensed it. 

Rose was clearly impressed with the high society venue she was in. As was often the case she became quiet and shy grasping the Doctor’s hand. He knew what the problem was. She didn't think she was worthy of these people and these surroundings. It always amazed the Doctor that a woman who had stared down truly frightening creatures across the universe became tongue tied when faced with people she thought were better than her. She was resourceful, intelligent and observant. Yet she felt she didn't measure up in these circumstances. The Doctor knew she outclassed them all. He resolved to put her at ease. 

They were required to present their titles and be announced for the meal’s sitting. The Doctor decided that since no one in this sector of space would have known about Gallifrey he would use his titles. After his night of confessions he didn't want Rose to think he had never acquired stature on his world. She deserved to have a mate she could look on with pride and he wanted her treated like royalty tonight. His titles were impressive and pompous enough sounding that even those who didn't know Gallifrey would be impressed. He gave the required information to the master of seating. 

“Introducing Sir Doctor of Tardis, Scion of the House of Lungbarrow and former Lord President of the Supreme Council of Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous and Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estates, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy. 

Rose met his eyes with surprise. “Blimey Lord President? I’m expectin’ ya to spill that story at your first opportunity Sir Doctor” she had a shocked look in her eye. The Doctor smiled enigmatically. 

Rose Tyler was not the only one in the room surprised at the announcement. That someone had activated telepathic shields immediately upon detecting the Doctor. Given where he was seated and the fact that the idiot Doctor was so besotted with his bottle blond he felt certain he would be able to overhear their dinner conversation and possibly find a way to exact revenge on the Doctor. He already knew the form of that revenge - the TARDIS and Rose Tyler.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor and Rose were guided to their seats. As the Doctor anticipated there was a soft whisper in the room caused by their titles. It pleased him to see Rose treated with that extra bit of deference. 

“Rose, you are the most beautiful woman here. The eye of every man followed you to our table and every woman too, no doubt green with envy,” he winked. Rose blushed a lovely shade of pink. 

“But Doctor, the Brendazians are so beautiful,” she pointed out. “So slim and elegant yeah? Also their skin looks like, what is that, it's like pearls or the inside of oyster shells?” 

“Quite right Rose. That luminescence reduces the resistance of the atmosphere against their skin and that combined with a lower gravity here and a marvellous inner ear results in a species where it is almost unheard of for them to stumble or lose balance. They also have an inner radar of sorts hence their tendency towards spectacular displays of acrobatics,” he explained. 

As if staged for effect their Brendazian waiter stepped towards their table leaping into the air from a standing position spinning into a tucked ball, one hand unfurled menus and the other a flame. He landed softly bowing deeply and respectfully. 

The Doctor watched Rose’s face with delight as it transformed from astonishment to wonder as she took in the features of their impeccably dressed waiter. Brendazian eyes were quite large compared to the size of their faces lending them a peculiarly doe-eyed appearance. Equally impressive was their waiter’s whirling hands that managed to place folded napkins, menus and urns of fire into place in a dazzling display. Rose gasped in delight looking up at him. 

“Oh how wonderful,” she gushed. “I have never received such talented service!” 

Their waiter bowed low in deference to Rose and returned her compliment. “Thank you bright and beautiful lady Dame Rose. My name is Traxial and I am honoured to serve you and your honourable Scion from Gallifrey, the Doctor.”

“Thank you Traxial” the Doctor interjected drawing their waiters attention away from Rose. He was not pleased with the way the waiter had looked at Rose injecting a touch of authority and oncoming storm into his gaze. Traxial straightened immediately giving the Doctor his full attention. 

“Scion of House Lungbarrow, I shall leave you to examine the menus. In the meantime may I offer you an aperitif compliments of the house?” The Doctor nodded. Overhead a back-lit overhang surrounded their table. Traxial summersaulted upwards, accepting the hand-off of two flutes. Landing effortlessly, not a drop spilled, he placed them before his guests and turned crisply pinwheeling out of the room. 

Rose eyed the Doctor. She saw his frosty looks at their waiter but decided against calling him on it. The Doctor had instincts that were often right and besides she didn't want to spoil his excitement at this new beginning for them, not to mention her own. As was customary with them, she waited patiently for him to sample the aperitif. He quickly ok’d it by nodding at her and gesturing her to clink glasses. 

“Doctor, a toast to you and me and all we are going to learn about each other,” she winked. 

The Doctor transfixed her with a melting stare. “Oh yes Rose Tyler. In case you were not aware, I am a serious student of human anatomy. Trust me when I say I can make you tremble with a brush of my fingers in just the right spot and I am looking forward to hearing you gasp my name!” His voice was low and silky as he clinked his glass with hers. 

Rose blinked and sipped her drink fanning herself unconsciously to the Doctor’s smirk. Gathering herself together she eyed him boldly. “Promises, promises,” she drawled. “Talk is cheap Doctor. I can't wait for you to prove it,” she paused. “If you can,” she finished.

“Oh I can Rose Tyler, for hours and hours devoted to my sweet Rose. Let’s get on with this dinner then shall we, Time is tick, tick, ticking,” he snickered, his eyes dark with challenge and promise. 

The full attention of a Time Lord on the pull was an intimidating and knee buckling experience. Rose wanted to jump him over the table. ‘Get a grip’ she thought. Swallowing heavily and gathering up her dignity she nodded and changed the subject. Round one to the Doctor. 

“You know Doctor you would think all these acrobatics would be ungainly or at least slightly unnerving in such a confined space. They certainly would be on Earth but here they are so graceful rather than athletic. The overall effect is enchanting!” she commented looking around at the other performing waiters. “Also they make no sound and it makes it seem so effortless.”

“Yes, that’s exactly right.” The Doctor smiled always delighted to see her interest awakened and to be her guide and teacher. “By the way, there are some things on this menu you wouldn't tolerate well Rose. Shall I order for you? he asked. 

“Oh yes please Doctor.” The Doctor placed his order with a chastened Traxial and turned to Rose.

“Now Dame Rose Tyler, why don't you tell me about this plan of yours hmmm?” 

Rose looked at him, eyes sparkling with excitement. “ Doctor I need to get more fit and get proper training on running, you know like proper form for achieving the best speed and I need a diet that will be for fuel and strength. And I am probably going to need strength training too yeah. So I was thinking you could help me with the diet cuz you know about nutrients and enzymes and stuff. But I wanna Earth coach to do strength training and speed and endurance training. Well what do you think Doctor?” Rose asked breathlessly. 

Initially the Doctor perked up looking intensely enthusiastic about her plan but gradually his countenance fell. “But Rose I could look after all those requirements for you. I could chart your progress and plan your development and it could be our project and why would you go to someone else? Don't you trust me Rose?” he asked sadly. 

“Doctor,” Rose replied reaching for his hand. “I trust you with my life practically every day. It's not that at all. The fact is I fear you wouldn't drive me when it was called for, that you wouldn't yell at me to get my butt moving. It's hard to do that to someone who loves you. Do you understand why I need some personal distance between myself and my trainer?” Rose pleaded with him to understand. “And of course, Doctor I would expect you to be part of the decision making on the choice of trainer,” she implored.

The Doctor looked at her. Rose Tyler was the picture of sincerity. She was doing this for him and for herself. How could he stand in the way of her trying to be the best she could be. Of course now that he was part of the decision making he pictured a grizzled, definitely older possibly with warts kind of trainer. Someone with vast experience and no chiselled muscles on display. Yes, yes he could get behind that and decided he better grab at her offer. Shaking himself free of his reverie he beamed a smile at her. “Ok Rose Tyler, time to find us a trainer!”

Rose self consciously fingered one of the tassels on her dress sheepishly looking at the Doctor. “What?” asked the Doctor. 

“The thing is Doctor …I don't have money to pay for a trainer so I might have to work for awhile to earn enough to do that yeah”. 

“Nonsense,” assured the Doctor. “I have money Rose. Don't you worry. My money is your money and besides this is our project. It would be my pleasure to help out,” he said smiling broadly.

“Oh thank you Doctor. It means we can get on with it. I really appreciate it,” she earnestly replied. 

The Doctor and Rose enjoyed the rest of their evening over an enchanting meal filled with delicious delicacies. To any outside observer they were enthralled with each other. They were also under surveillance but they were blissfully unaware of this fact. 

Finally the Doctor asked for the bill and Rose excused herself to visit the loo. She was exiting the loo when she overheard Traxial talking to a blonde woman. “Tell Koschei it is done.” She remembered the name of the Doctor’s childhood friend but assumed it was just a coincidence given the fact his planet was gone. She waved at Traxial and thanked him for his dinner service. He bowed respectfully and went on his way as did the blonde woman. 

The Doctor and Rose left the dinner club hand in hand and ambled their way the half mile or so to the Tardis. Looking up at him Rose asked, “Hey Mister I thought you were going to talk to me about telepathy.” 

“Oh yes I will. How about we get in our jim jams and meet in the Library. I’ll get the tea ready and we can begin.”

“Deal,” Rose replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose and the Doctor happily stumbled into the Tardis eager to continue their date in the library. The Doctor decided not to move them into the vortex thinking they might want to see more of Brendazi the next day. They met in the library, fixed their tea and Rose turned in his arms to face him. 

“So spill Doctor,” she grinned. “I want to understand more about telepathy. I know it's important to you and I would like to know what it might mean for us if that’s ok?” 

“You know Rose, that’s what I like about you, no beating around the bush, no casual lead-ins, no…”

“Doctor, can we get on with it now,” she interrupted.

“Very well my impatient human,” he said sipping his tea. “Time Lords are touch telepaths. We can enter each other's minds assuming permission in advance of course. With family members and close friends we can maintain our connection, our contact over time and space. There is a place in our brains where those connections are made,” he paused his gaze lost in the fireplace. “It hurts Rose to lose those connections, to be empty in that spot. I didn't think I would survive not ever hearing the voices of my kind again.” Rose squeezed his hand encouraging him to continue. 

The Doctor took a large breath and another sip of tea and plowed on. “When it comes to male female relationships, some couples want more than intellectual and political connections.”

“They want telepathic sex,” Rose chirped gleefully knowing she was disrupting the Doctors rhythm.

“Right again Rose Tyler, from the profound to the profane.” The Doctor bent his head and kissed her cheek gently. “While casual telepathic sex among Time Lords was not unheard of it was relatively rare. I mean think about it. In the throes of telepathic passion where you feel what your partner feels and they feel what you feel and what you are thinking, you are completely exposed. Most would not be willing to do that casually. Usually it would only be considered with someone you deeply cared for and knew your partner felt the same. Under those circumstances Time Lords would bond, a telepathic connection that lasts through time, space and regenerations,” he finished looking at her for her reaction. 

“Can we try it Doctor?” Rose looked at him hopefully. 

The Doctor betrayed his reaction with a stunned look. Rose, mistaking his reaction, stuttered out a plaintive response. “I'm sorry Doctor I shouldn't have said that, I know you wouldn't want that sort of intimacy with me being human and all.” She looked down trying to get control of her disappointment. 

The Doctor gently lifted her face. “Oh Rose it's not every day such a beautiful, compassionate woman asks to marry me because that’s what bonding is and in a much more irrevocable way. I have a duty of care for you. That means you have to fully understand the implications before you agree to anything. And just so you know, I would bond with you in a New York minute but there remains much you don't know yet. Let me finish first ok?”

Rose gifted him with a dazzling smile. “Ok Time Lord but can you get on with it already, I sense a yes in my future. The Doctor sighed pretending exasperation with her but of course Rose knew her Time Lord and she knew it was desperate hope he was trying to hide. 

“Ok bonding 101. If we were bonded, I would be able to locate you if we were separated because our minds would be linked. Rassilon knows that would be an advantage!! It doesn't mean I could read your intimate thoughts although over time telepathic couples tend naturally to lower their telepathic protections or shields around each other. It's more like we would have a sense of each other's emotions. Depending on how telepathic you are and you have some latent ability if you’re communicating with the Tardis, we will be able to send thoughts to each other over time and space.” The Doctor stopped suddenly sucking in a breath. He didn't want Rose to perceive how desperately he wanted her as his mate. If she was not compatible for a bond she would feel she had disappointed him or worse, if she was compatible, she might feel obliged to bond with him. He had to get a grip. 

“But Rose, full disclosure now, and this is the important bit. If you are capable of forming a bond and we proceed my ….hmmm my semen and hormones would produce a physiological reaction at least initially. However, that reaction can be managed until you develop immunity. But they would also produce a reaction on your skin. If other men approach you not only will I aggressively react to them but they would be unable to touch you with sexual intent. They would find your skin repellant. Only if I perceived no threat, like a relative or male friend hugging you for example, would they be able to touch you. Finally, a bond broken is an extremely painful thing and potentially life threatening. You have to be sure, absolutely sure.” The Doctor looked into her eyes hoping he was not understating the reality. He had to be straight with Rose.

“Doctor I want to experience telepathy with you but what if I’m rubbish at it? Does it mean you couldn't enjoy being with me? You mentioned semen so am I right that intimate telepathic relations do not just take place in the mind? Can they be physical too?” she asked with trepidation.

The Doctor smiled at her completely lost in her eyes. “It is true that telepathy during physical lovemaking would be my instinct, I assure you Rose that I have no doubt being with you would be immensely satisfying, with or without telepathy.” Rose looked at him closely. He was telling her the truth but she wanted him to have the completion he had so long been denied. She prayed she would be capable of satisfying him body and mind. 

“So Time Lord I expect we have reached the moment of reckoning. If I am capable, and I hope with all my heart that I am, then if you want me I will bond with you. I am yours and always will be. If we are parted, even without a bond, there could never be another for me. It’s that simple,” she declared with firm resolve written all over her face. “What is the next step Doctor?”

“Rose, to love me without reservation is an honour I most certainly do not deserve. It is a gift I cannot fathom. My precious girl how could I be so blessed.” The Doctor was trembling with emotion as he crushed her to his chest bowing his head over hers in supplication and abject thankfulness. Privately he prayed please let her love me still after she sees my true self, after she sees what I have done and how flawed I am. And so the Doctor and Rose in an act of bravery risked all they had with each other gambling on a deeper and more enduring connection - their forever.


	9. Chapter 9

“Rose, I would suggest I telepathically connect with you if you agree, here and now before intimacy between us. I need to assess your capacity in an environment where I won't lose control, especially since it will be new to you. I want it to be in a relaxed setting where we don't have so much riding on it. Also if you have any latent ability, we can work to strengthen it together. I want you as my bond mate with all my hearts,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Let’s crack on then Doctor. What do I do?” Rose asked.

“To start I will connect with you by placing my fingers here at each temple and you just need to feel welcoming towards me as though you were inviting me into your room,” the Doctor said softly. “It will feel like a gentle breeze in your mind. Later if we decide to connect permanently, touching the temples will no longer be necessary,” he explained.

“Good thing that,” Rose replied, “fingers on your head would make sex kinda weird yeah.”

The Doctor sighed and Rose responded, “Oi! I’m profane, you’re profound remember,” she responded cheekily.

Suddenly Rose gasped as she felt the Doctor in her mind. She knew the Doctor was an advanced being, highly intelligent with senses far beyond what she possessed but she had never appreciated just how powerful he was. She shivered as her mind tried to make sense of his perception of time and space. She struggled to push away rivers of equations that to the Doctor were merely background noise and she knew he absorbed, categorized and filed it away with less effort than she would spend painting her nails. She felt his synchronization with the universe, knew he could slow down time and speed it up, that he just knew all the planets and suns and galaxies and that no matter where he was in space and time he knew the when and the where of it. He had the power to destroy a mind with a glance and to set in motion the destruction of a universe. He saw colours no human had ever seen, could detect scents at a molecular level. She understood he checked on her wellbeing every time he held her hand because he could analyse her temperature, her hormones, her enzymes and a host of other variables she didn't want to think about. She also perceived the nature of his soul. Despite the heartless abuses of his youth, the guilt when he lost his temper with those who took advantage and wounded him and the devastating impact on him when he destroyed Gallifrey to save billions across the stars, she knew he never wavered from his personal code, from his soul’s purpose to never be cruel or cowardly, to never give up, to never give in, to help others, to make things right.

She was close to being overwhelmed by the dizzying whirlwind of his mind. Fearing she would drown in what was no doubt quiet time in a Time Lord’s brain, she struggled to find something to hold onto. Her instinct led her to what she perceived to be his centre. Here it glowed silver and blue. She saw he was valiant and brave at his core. She understood that he loved her beyond human understanding. Her lonely and wounded Time Lord loved her with everything he was. Rose knew if she were to spurn him or if something happened to her he would shatter. 

Later she could only describe what she did as mentally surging towards his silver and blue essence to hold onto it and let it protect her from the cacophony of information swirling in the Doctor’s brain. She wrapped her metaphorical arms around his light, opened her heart and used all of what passed for her meagre mental will to fashion a simple message she hoped he would hear. “I love you Doctor. I am yours and I will always be yours now and forever through time and space.”

The Doctor slipped into Rose’s mind with ease. She had perfectly understood how to open her mind to him. Oh to be in another's mind again, to be welcomed so completely. He felt euphoria beyond his expectations bathed as he was in the multiple layers of her golden mind. Rose presented no barriers to him and he knew she did not know how to shield herself so he took pains not to stray into her memories keeping his exploration to the here and now. He was bound to respect his promise to diagnose her telepathic abilities. Oh his beautiful girl was so special, such an ordered mind. He bet he could teach her temporal physics and so much more. How was that possible? 

With a shock he realized she was in his mind. What the hell, how did she do that? Not deliberate but accidental he was sure but quite clearly she was fully capable of bonding with him. He focused on Rose sensing her distress. He knew she was overwhelmed which was not surprising so he began to slam his shields in place so he could reduce the onslaught of inputs she must be receiving. Suddenly her essence engulfed his, her declaration of love echoing through his psyche. In the real world the Doctor’s body stiffened in ecstasy. He struggled to resist her fearing she did not know what she was doing. But Rose was fierce in her love and he was trembling in his bliss powerless to breathe let alone resist her call to bond. Surrendering, he completed the bond she had unknowingly initiated.

Still shaking, the Doctor withdrew from her mind hoping Rose wasn't going to regret bonding with him. When Rose opened her eyes she found him with his eyes rolled back in his head, mouth open, hair spiked and jim jams askew. 

“Oh my God Doctor, what happened? Did I hurt you, what’s wrong?” She patted his chest looking for what was wrong.

The Doctor groaned and cracked his eyes open squinting at her. “Blimey Rose you don't do things in half measures do you?” he croaked.

“What Doctor, what happened? Did you hear me Doctor, did you hear the thought I sent you?” she asked with more than a little desperation in her voice.

“Hear you? Did I hear you? Rose you were in my mind! You are clearly a telepath and a powerful one at that! I don't even know how that’s possible. Humans are rudimentary telepaths at best, empathic yes some are that and some experience time back-washes and take up careers as psychics but you, you’re the real deal,” he said pulling on his hair and rubbing his neck. 

Rose eyed him as he squirmed. “What are you not telling me?” she said sweeping her glance over him and crossing her arms. “And how come you look like, like you’ve been ravished or somethin’?” 

The Doctor eyed her back noting hints of Jackie Tyler in her pose. He pursed his lips and looked up. “Weelll,” he stalled “not only did you grab my essence, bold as you please, but you initiated a bond with me Rose and I finished it. I swear I couldn't stop it. I knew you didn't know what you were doing but I was powerless to stop it. I was in ecstasy, you blissed me out and I couldn't stop myself. I really, really hope that’s ok because it's going to be a real drag from here on out if it's not.” He looked at her hopefully his hearts on his sleeve.

Rose stood in her cute little jim jams with her arms still crossed and her slippered toe tapping which usually was a bad, bad sign signifying a very vexed Rose. The Doctor studied her pose and revised his assessment. Yes definitely he knew from the bond she was not upset and thank the stars for that. The bond told him she was contemplating her experience, deep in thought. The Doctor held his breath, thrilled beyond measure. She wasn't reacting negatively to the news about their new bond. 

“Hang on! How come I was so adrift in there if I am supposed to be such a powerful telepath?”

“Rose, you may be a powerful telepath but you are an inexperienced one. At first I was focused on determining your ability, I didn't catch on you were in my mind, probably because you were inactive coping with the autonomic responses of my brain. From your point of view what happened?” the Doctor asked.

“Well it was like you said, I just couldn't cope with the flood of information, equations, your time and space perceptions and the like. I felt dizzy and overwhelmed. I saw your essence. Is that the right word? It was silver and blue and I pushed towards it knowing it was you and I could hold on to you, focus on one thing so I could shut the rest out. I threw my arms around you and tried to send you a message”. She looked at him. “Doctor I held your essence and despite what you think about yourself, you are beautiful. Your soul strives to do the right thing. I am glad I bonded with you even if I didn't know what I was doing.”

“And another thing Doctor, you may have your voodoo Time Lord sex tricks, none of which I have experienced by the way so the jury’s still out on that, but I, little human Rose Tyler, blissed you out. I so did and don't you deny it, don't you dare.” She pointed her finger at him while doing a little jig in her ridiculous panda slippers and jim jams. 

The Doctor smiled radiating his love to her telepathically as he told her his true name. Rose’s eyes rolled back and she promptly crumpled down onto the sofa, out cold.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose woke to find herself in the Doctor’s bed looking up at the stars above it. She felt the Doctor next to her and turned to find him smiling at her.

“What am I doing here? she asked clearly puzzled.

“You’re my wife Rose. Where else would you be?” 

“Oh, ok. What happened? Why did I pass out?”

“You’re fine Rose, just a bit overtaxed from using your mind in an uncommon way. Fear not, it will be no time before you’re an old hand at it. Do you remember what happened after your happy dance, where you mocked me by the way, and before you swooned in your panda slippers?” The Doctor chuckled.

Rose turned on her side to face him noticing that the carving on his elaborate headboard had changed. “Hey, how come this symbol has changed?” she asked.

“Because you are my wife. The Tardis has added you as my beloved in this symbol,” he explained. “Is that ok?”

“Oh, ok that’s nice.” She sent a thanks to the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled at her. He loved the way she cared for his ship, always considerate his Rose.

“I remember you told me your real name Doctor. I knew it was your name, I was drawn to it like a magnet. It was so potent my body trembled to hear it, like it was written in the stars as a great secret. And then I passed out.” 

“It is a great secret Rose and only you may know it. You must never speak it to another. True names have power. Were it to be known others could use it to destroy me.’ he explained. 

“Kay,” she replied looking in his eyes. She couldn't look away. She felt strange, drawn to him like she was in some sort of trance. “Are you doing Time Lord voodoo stuff Doctor?”

“Might be,” he said one finger stroking a spot behind her ear. “It is our wedding night Rose and tonight promises must be fulfilled.” he purred.

Rose stared at him entranced. His skin seemed to glow and he looked like she imagined a panther would appear in Time Lord form. She took in his form noting his sinewy chest and arms. He was beautiful. She glanced down at the startling evidence of his interest manifested in a large tent in the sheet covering him low on his hips. “If I'm honest, you really are impressive,” she gulped looking back up into his eyes.

“Come with me Rose.” He took her hand as the two of them left their bed. Rose couldn't help staring at his thick, impressive length. She knew she shouldn't but she was helpless to resist. To make matters worse she was actually salivating. What the hell is wrong with me she thought.

“Look all you want Rose. You are under the influence of a Time Lord eager to join with his bond mate. Soon I am going to be buried in you. I will make you feel things no other male could,” he growled. 

Rose managed to look up into his eyes. My god her knees already felt like they could buckle. “Why are we leaving the bed then Doctor and I'm not so sure our parts are going to fit to be honest.” 

The Doctor looked at her with the eyes of a predator, a predator with a smirk. “I need to protect you from my hormones first or you will be overcome. Don't worry, you will adapt and with time we won't need this step before joining. And you will fit me once I prepare you. Come along.”

He led her into a very large ensuite with a massive Roman tub on a dais. “Gee the Tardis has a thing for raised platforms” Rose observed.

“Yes she likes to make a statement,” he replied. “Come on Rose get in.”

“Doctor, the water it’s all shiny. It looks like Traxial’s skin. It shines like pearls.”

“Yes and this Hormonal Suppression and Remediation Hydrotherapy will protect you from the effects of my hormones and semen, which would create arousal too strong for you to endure, until you develop some immunity,” he explained while unbuttoning her pyjama top and slipping it off her shoulders. Rose covered herself with her hands. The Doctor pulled her hands away uncovering her firm rounded breasts, staring at their peaked, pink tips.

“You are mine, you are my bond mate. Do not prevent me from seeing you Rose. We have shared our souls and we will share our bodies freely without reserve or timidity,” he declared looking into her eyes. She nodded her agreement and lowered her hands. His pupils widened at the sight of her but he did not touch her. Then he stooped and pulled down her pyjama bottoms and slipped off her panda slippers. There she stood in her knickers and the Doctor thought she was breathtaking and the Doctor loved her with all his hearts.

“Come on Rose, get the rest of your kit off and get in. I can't touch till you're protected!”

“But you touch me all the time Doctor?” She pointed out.

“Yes and every single time I had to regulate my hormones to protect you, something I am really looking forward to not worrying about. Now get in Rose!” he urged with exasperation.

“Ok, ok,” she responded. “In a hurry I see,” as she slipped off her knickers. 

She swung her leg over the tub affording him an unparalleled view of her toned tawny thighs and pert muscled bottom. The Doctor’s nostrils flared as he searched for the scent of her sex. He breathed her in and purred as his eyes darkened. “Cover yourself in the luminescence and get out,” he ordered. 

Rose decided against challenging him. The more predatory and demanding he became, the more she wanted him. She wondered if his desperation for her was affecting her over the bond. She was beguiled and he hadn't even touched her yet. Rose looked at him over her shoulder, half lidded and panting. 

“You are my Time Lord. I burn for you, only you.” 

From his spot against the ensuite wall he appeared in front of her before she had even blinked. He reached into the tub and lifted her effortlessly swinging her around and up against the wall, his erection weeping at her entrance. His arms and chest were corded with effort as he struggled not to hurt her, not to thrust home in the fugue of his consuming desire. That desire washed over her in waves through their bond making her body, wet and swollen where he sought entrance. She called to his mind to complete their union. He thrust home with a growl. He buried his face in her neck biting down on a very particular spot. Distantly his brain processed the fact that Rose smelled different than normal. On a primitive level he was covering her in his scent. He was marking her as his. Rose groaned his name in her ecstasy, her muscles rippling around his length. 

“Touch me Rose, touch me,” he pleaded as he continued to thrust. Rose turned in her mind racing to his silver and blue core. She ran her hands over his essence and shared the feel of her orgasm. He moaned pounding into her and she felt his explosion build and release causing her to release again calling his true name in her mind. They slid down the wall in each other's arms. 

He took her from behind before they left the ensuite. Once more before they reached the bed, Rose’s luminescent body undulating beneath him sobbing for him to continue stroking her. He touched her in places that made her vibrate in ecstasy, he touched the pleasure centres of her brain and she cried for him repeating his name in the throes of her completion. 

The Doctor carried her to their bonding bed and tenderly laid her on it. He sent her his love over their bond and worshipped her with his kisses, his tongue and his touches. This time Rose dominated him bringing him to stunned completion with her mouth and tongue. A new experience for him and one he hoped Rose would favour him with often. Of course Rose experienced his climax over their bond, smiling at his pleasure in the new experience and his fervent wish to experience that pleasure again.

After their lovemaking, Rose was sore and tender. Luckily the Doctor knew this and tucked her next to him tenderly kissing her neck and cheek. “Rose, you’re beautiful and so precious to me In my culture it is the male who telepathically protects the female from violations of the mind. You may be human but as a time and space traveller, believe me there are those who feed on raping the minds of others. I can easily do this while you sleep. I won't read your thoughts. This is about protection against unwanted intrusion. Do you agree?” the Doctor whispered in her ear.

“Well so far your wedding night responsibilities have been admirably executed Doctor. Your Time Lord voodoo has exceeded my expectations. Far be it from me to stop you from completing your remaining responsibilities. Feel free to proceed.” She yawned settling in beside him and already drifting towards sleep. With her last coherent thought she murmured, “Best date ever Doctor. Don't think I didn't notice how we went from one date to marriage and sex in one step. Not complainin’ mind you cuz it is very us, but just so you know I expect more dates.”

“Oh yes love, more dates, lots more sex now go to sleep,” he whispered. 

“Kay,” she replied falling fast asleep.

The Doctor constructed a maze of shields and protections in her mind. Including alarm trips that would alert him if someone was trying to breach her mind. No one would hurt his Rose this way. The Doctor slept peacefully for several hours before Rose’s scent stimulated him to mount her twice more through the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose woke in the Doctors arms, legs tangled together. She was notoriously grumpy in the mornings when sleep deprived, but given the reason for her lack of sleep she was elated, giddy even. She was married to the love of her life. Her Time Lord had stamina, looks, brains, equipment boy did he have good equipment and hair, really, really great hair so she gave him a brilliant smile. “How are you Doctor?” she asked.

The Doctor snickered, “I told you I had some moves, some husbandly attributes. Ready for more?” he asked eagerly.

“Blimey Doctor you are insatiable, yet another great attribute but the thing is I’m sticky and icky. I need a shower and I’m kinda sore to be honest.” 

He pressed up against her his smirk on full tilt. ”So this soreness, is that caused by another one of my attributes?” he said waggling his eyebrows.

“I wouldn't kick you out of bed for that particular attribute,” she said giving him a teasing smile.

The Doctor was so chuffed he grinned from ear to ear. “Very well Dame Rose, you shall rest your beautiful lady bits. I shall pine for them till afternoon and should they require further rest we can get innovative.” He waggled his eyebrows in emphasis.

“Deal,” she agreed.

“Rose, looking ahead I thought we could do some exploring around Brendazi for a few days, a sort of honeymoon. They have a waterfall that falls up and the view of the twin moons from the Southern Hemisphere is amazing. I could go on but you get the idea. Of course we’ll stay at the poshest places. When we are ready we can return to Earth as I am sure you will want to share our new status with your Mum. While there we can begin our search for a trainer if you like.” 

“Sounds excellent Doctor. I’m going to get a shower and we can get on yeah!” she declared. 

The Doctor noticed how she gingerly shuffled by, clearly sore and he felt pride, raw male pride. He couldn't believe it. And to think he had insulted humans calling them apes. He was no better. If that wasn't bad enough he had to avoid following Rose too long with his eyes as he knew he would awaken his appetite once more. When she was ready to receive him again, he had some tricks up his sleeve. He couldn't wait. Apes indeed.

“Rose, can I have the Tardis move your things in here now?” he asked

“Well, yeah I guess so. I have to get used to being married. I would love it Doctor, to be with you every night. For me it's a dream come true.” She looked at him earnestly.

“For me too Rose, beyond my wildest hopes if I’m honest.” He took her hand and kissed it. She felt his love over their bond. “I will see you in the galley when you’re done.”

“Not if I see you first.” 

The Doctor stopped for a quick shower on his way to the galley knowing he’d be done long before she was. As he prepared banana pancakes for them the Doctor hummed a tune from Rose’s pop chart favourites and realized that he was happy, no not just happy, he was ecstatic. His normal expectation that things would go to hell in a hand basket had disappeared. He knew that probably wouldn't last but dammit while it lasted he was going to bask in it.

Suddenly he sensed Rose and she was aroused, very aroused and thinking of him, calling him! The Doctor quickly moved the banana pancakes off the stove and dashed from the kitchen. Hopping on one foot he struggled to remove his trainers as he raced down the corridor to his room. A trail of his clothes dotted the corridor behind him. He burst into his ensuite and ripped open the shower door. The Doctor was greeted with the image of Rose, water sluicing down between her breasts, over her hips and down her shapely thighs. She moaned at the sight of him, her arms reaching out to him. He stepped into her embrace feeling her taut nipples against his chest, pressing her against his hard length. 

“Don't you dare pleasure yourself without me Rose. It’s just not right to deny your bond mate!” He licked her ear punctuating his point.

“I called you didn't I Doctor? I was thinking about you and how you made me feel last night and I wanted you, I wanted to touch you, pleasure you.” she whispered. She sent him an image of her lips closing over the broad purplish head of his cock. 

The Doctor forgot to breathe and locked his knees so they wouldn't buckle. “Oh yesss please, bloody hell Rose, yes please. I would be so grateful!” The Doctor gave her a heart stopping, all encompassing kiss that made her knees weak too. 

She slipped from his embrace and knelt before him, first looking up at him offering an image of half lidded, smoky eyes, swollen lips, slick breasts water pearled at the tips of her erect nipples and thighs hiding treasure he wanted to taste. She was eroticism incarnate and he knew it was an image he would never forget through all his lives. She flicked her tongue over his swollen, throbbing head. She passed an image of his cock spurting his come over her face. His swollen length twitched in reaction, his hips helplessly thrusting. The galloping urge to take her over and over rampaged through his brain as his heart beat increased and his whole world narrowed to the feel of her lips sucking the head of his cock. Rose fondled his balls taking as much of his length as she could in her mouth, suckling him and using her other fist to tighten around the root of his cock that she could not cover with her mouth. The Doctor watched her, the images flashing through his brain only served to ratchet up the exquisite sensations roaring through his sensitive flesh headed to an inevitable conclusion. While she sucked him she sent him images of her ass spread before him with her petal pink folds glistening with her lubrication. The Doctor growled in possessive lust and exploded just as Rose released him, his semen spurting harmlessly several feet into the shower. The Doctor slid down the shower enclosure helplessly limp.

“Rose! I have no words to tell you how insanely good that felt! Tell me honestly, do you like doing that to me?” he asked from his limp, euphoric stupor.

Rose moved towards him, running her hand along his cheek and down his chest. “Doctor, I don't like doing it, I love it. My only regret is that I couldn't swallow so you would experience my suction past the ending but I wasn't sure about your dangerous semen. You will tell me when the coast is clear yeah?” 

“Are you kidding Rose, to experience that again, well lets just say you will be the first to know. And now turnabout is fair play yes?” he wiggled his eyebrows in offer but Rose shook her head.

“Doctor, while you are unbelievably gifted with that tongue, I did what I did for you because I was desperate to touch and taste you, not because I expected the same from you. Besides my lady bits are off limits till this afternoon. Let's get on with our day and soon this afternoon will be here.” Rose looked at him with affection running her hands down his strong legs. “You are so gorgeous Doctor. I can't believe you are mine. She sent him her love and he flattened in pleasure on the floor of the shower. “Come on old man we can't expect the Tardis to keep supplying warm water, isn't fair, that” she emphasized.

The Doctor pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and flooding her with his thanks and his love which Rose found staggering in its depth. Briefly he detected that scent again until he was sidetracked by Rose snapping a towel at his ass. They supported each other as they stepped from the shower and wrapped towels around each other. The Doctor got dressed and Rose grabbed her robe. They laughed together as they headed to the galley and saw his clothes strewn along the corridor in his haste to get to her. 

The Doctor restarted the banana pancakes and served them drowning in Canadian maple syrup because ‘it’s the best Rose’. 

“Oi Doctor, there’s gonna be no more pancakes in my future once I start training yeah?” she noted. “And you’re going to be responsible for my energy charged HEALTHY diet right?” she asked.

The Doctor stuffed a whole pancake in his mouth. Mumbling around it he managed, “Sex makes you hungry and bananas are good for you Rose,” swallowing he continued, “but yes I will be keeping your body humming like a well oiled machine.” He waggled his eyebrows at her with a smirk. 

Rose smiled at him and cut two medium pancakes into bite sized pieces. She was hungry and polished them off while drinking her tea. “Oh hey, I forgot to mention to you that when we were at the restaurant yesterday and I was coming out of the loo, I over heard Traxial referring to someone with the same name as your childhood friend, you know the one that went off the deep end what was it, Kosh something?” 

The Doctor’s utensils crashed to the galley floor, and he went white as a sheet. He reached across and grabbed her arms hard. “Tell me exactly what he said Rose!” His voice laced with panic he demanded, “Tell me exactly, don't leave anything out!” 

Rose could see his alarm and knew that when he was like this she would be the most help so long as she gave him a clinical, factual report with her impressions offered at the conclusion.

“Ok Doctor.” She paused to gather her thoughts. “He was in the hall outside the loo talking to a slim, pretty blonde woman. He told her to tell Koshei it was done. I thanked him for his service and he bowed and moved on.”

“What was done Rose, what was he referring to!” He squeezed her arms painfully.

“I’m sorry Doctor, I don't know. It was a private conversation and not my place to interrupt. I remembered the name of your friend but only thought it a coincidence that someone on Brendazi had the same name.” 

The Doctor released her arms and barked at her, “Get dressed we’re leaving now.” She could feel his alarm and concern for her. She knew now was not the time to get him to stop and explain but if she was to help she had to keep her wits about her. She nodded to his order and left the galley hurrying to get dressed.

The Doctor raced to the console room, rapidly running diagnostics to determine if the Tardis had been tagged with any tracking devices. He checked with the Tardis as well. Satisfied he wouldn't be tracked he moved the Tardis into the vortex where they couldn't be found.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose got dressed quickly focused on calming herself before joining the Doctor. She had to be strong for him. She went to the console room and joined him at the console. “What do you want to do Doctor?”

“Rose, Koshei was a Time Lord known as the Master. Before Gallifrey fell he opposed me at every turn. He must have survived the end of Gallifrey. He will use you to get to me! He will take you from me. It had to have been him I sensed when we first arrived. This is so not good.” The Doctor was jumping out of his skin, his anxiety rolling off him in waves. 

Rose stood close to him and took his hand. “Doctor, please listen to me.”

The Doctor stopped instantly and looked down at her puzzled. “I always listen to you Rose.” His brown eyes earnest in their promise. 

Rose looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek knowing she had his attention. “I know you do Doctor and I know you’re worried but let's look at this together yeah? For the moment we are safe in the Tardis in the vortex. I assume we are not being followed”. The Doctor nodded. “So we hole up here and make a plan. Like could we hop around the universe and verify we’re not being followed. Plus we’re bonded now so we may have some tactical advantages like if we have to split up to avoid traps we can communicate. He probably wouldn't expect that cuz I’m human. If he knows I travel with you and that I’m human we avoid Earth for awhile and when we do go we avoid Mum’s so we keep trouble away from her. Maybe there’s some kind of technology that could make me invisible or I don't know transmat me out and you too so that when we do go to Earth we will be ready to turn the tables. Oh my god! They announced us on Brendazi so he knows my name and he knows about the Powell Estates. He might find Mum!” She looked at the Doctor fear shining from her eyes.

The Doctor took her in his arms and shushed her rubbing her back. So like his Rose. Not one worry about herself but threaten her loved ones and look out. “Rose, you have outlined some good ideas for us to put together a strategy. As to your Mom, I think you should call her and get her to leave right away to some sunny locale. I will transfer more than enough funds into her account for her to get an apartment, a luxury apartment. It will be an extended vacation. When she gets there you will join her and keep an eye out while I track him down.

“Not a chance Mister!” She poked her finger into his chest hard enough he backed away and she followed drilling her finger in deep. “I am your bond mate and we are not separating, no way are you leaving me behind and don't you even start! I am not leaving you and furthermore I am safer with you than away from you. If you left me on Earth and went to find him what’s to prevent him from finding me and mum first?” she reasoned. She took on a suddenly pensive expression. “But how will Mum alert us if she’s in trouble. It's not like she can whip out her phone if this Master guy is standing in front of her yeah?” 

The Doctor stood subconsciously rubbing the spot her finger had been poking. “Tell her I left a device that resembles a necklace at the back of her hall closest on a hook. All she needs to do is flick the switch on the back and put it on. If she needs to summon us without being noticed she presses the pendant on the front and the TARDIS will know and alert us. 

Rose looked at him with affection. “What? Jackie’s your Mum Rose and now she's a member of my family.” he shuttered briefly. “I set it there a couple of visits ago in the event a situation required it. If she isn't in immediate danger she can call you on the super phone. She should go soon,” he emphasized.

Rose nodded. “Thank you Doctor for thinking of my mum. I’ll go call her and get things sorted.” She stood on tip toe and kissed him. He hugged her burying his face in her neck praying his bond mate would be safe. It would be the end of him if she was lost to him or hurt by the Master. 

The Doctor flipped switches at the console and smiled to himself as he made Jackie Tyler a rich woman. He conferred with the TARDIS about Rose. Enigmatically she would only confirm that Rose was brave and capable and he should keep her with him. 

After an hour or so Rose returned, chuckling to herself. “Well Doctor, you will be happy to learn Mum has revised her opinion of you. Coincidentally her change of heart occurred after she checked her bank account and found a deposit of £100,000. Holy crap Doctor where did you get that kind of money!!”

The Doctor waved his hand dismissively, distracted by his review of the monitor. “Oh that’s nothing. I have much more than that, you and your Mum will be well looked after. I am over 900 Rose and a judicious set of investments has paid off over that time period.”

Rose cocked her head looking at him. “How much are we talking about, just out of interest?” she asked.

“Not sure really as I haven't checked in awhile but I am guessing several billion probably,” he answered distractedly.

“And you can't afford to buy me chips!” she muttered. It was so like him to have this attitude toward money. It was occasionally useful but really you could get by on wits. Although she had been poor all her life she liked his cavalier attitude towards money. She was his and she had lacked for nothing travelling with him.

“Anyhow Doctor, after your deposit was confirmed, Mum suggested that maybe you had been good for me after all. She even suggested I consider you as suitable for marriage and since you were good looking and I liked you, how horrible could it be,” she chuckled.

The Doctor snickered and turned to her. “Well nice to know we’ll have her blessing. Did you tell her about the necklace and precautions she needs to take?” he asked.

“Yes she went and put the necklace on, another point for you, thinking of her safety and all I mean. I told her to leave by this afternoon for the coast and spend a few days in a nice hotel and make arrangements to rent a house from there. I told her to leave no evidence behind of where she was going, no ticket receipts, no messages on her answering machine, just leave the apartment as if she was gone for the afternoon. When she gets there she is to call me. If I am honest I think she is looking forward to being a lady of luxury although she is really worried about us.”

“Good thinking Rose. You are really brilliant you know!” He smiled at her and took her hand. “Ready for universe hopping? Oh and I have tech for us to wear. He reached into his pockets and produced a bracelet for each of them. These bracelets will transmat us short distances, enough to get us away so we can get ourselves to the TARDIS. What he really wants is the old girl. We have to prevent that at all costs. He would be disastrous for the universe. But Rose if he has the chance to hurt you he will, if only to hurt me.” The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut vainly trying to erase the image of a damaged or worse Rose. His heart was heavy with the knowledge he had visited this situation on her and her Mum. 

“Doctor, don't do this to yourself please. You didn't cause this! If you give into this it's kinda like defeating yourself. We’re in this together. This is when words matter and our love for each other matters. We’re going to stay sharp yeah? We have the element of surprise. He probably doesn't know you know he’s in the background. We’re going to get through this!” Rose threw her arms around him. He always felt better surrounded by her arms and her love. She was right. They did have some advantages. He had planned on taking the TARDIS to Brendazi while Rose slept, his intention to find out what was going on but that might tip his hand. Better to lay low and keep alert. He could always pursue that option later if necessary. 

“Doctor, do you know what time it is? It's afternoon and we have an appointment to keep. My lady bits are feeling frisky!” she waggled her eyebrows. “Afterwards we can begin our universe hopping yeah?”

“Get the Hormonal Suppression and Remediation Hydrotherapy bath ready TARDIS,” he chirped happily. Rose rolled her eyes at his pedantic streak. The Doctor scooped her up and headed for the bath at a run. Later their lovemaking was slow and deliberate as though they wanted to remember every caress, every kiss and stroke, afraid of the potential jeopardy. Eventually a sated Rose fell asleep. The Doctor left their bed and sent them flying towards their first random destination. In the back of his mind he worked on the problem of Rose’s changed scent.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose awoke to her mobile ringing and flew out of bed finding the phone in her discarded jeans. “Mum, is that you? Are you ok?” she asked anxiously. The Doctor hovered in the doorway, the bond having alerted him Rose was awake. He listened to her one sided conversation and eventually she finished off with a firm direction to her mother to call her upon arrival at her next destination and not to forget to wear her necklace.

The Doctor stepped into the room and deposited a cup of tea for her. “Everything OK Rose?”

“Oh yeah, it's fine apart from having to jump out of bed from dead asleep. Trust me Doctor, Mum at a good hotel with no worries about money, let's just say she’ll use all the services, drive everyone bonkers but she’ll find the one poor soul that needs help and she’ll help them yeah.” Rose nodded signifying her firm conviction she was right. The Doctor tenderly swept her wild mass of blond hair from her face and nodded to her tea. 

“Oh thank you Doctor. Mum says she found a lovely house to rent by the sea in Italy. She’ll call when she gets there.” 

“Ok good,” the Doctor replied, “we’ve arrived at our first jump.” He slouched across their bed and rubbed her back. “l’ve been monitoring for several hours and have no indication of another planetary arrival by vortex manipulator or any other transportation. I am having the TARDIS select locations at random but only planets in pre-space flight evolution so it makes it easier to monitor, to not miss anything. Of course it will require us to stay low key. We don't want to be mistaken for gods hmmm.”

“How many jumps do you think will be sufficient evidence we’re not being followed Doctor?

“I’m thinking 10 or so. While this planet doesn't offer much, we can still have fun Rose. I am sure the TARDIS will give us some beaches that are uninhabited. After I’m satisfied we haven't been followed I am thinking nude swimming and beach trolling. Interested?” Rose squealed in glee launching herself at him and kissing his face all over. The Doctor literally giggled. 

The TARDIS wanted to gift her Doctor and Rose with an awe-inspiring honeymoon tour de force and she did not disappoint. All the worlds she took them to were wondrous, safe and uninhabited. The Doctor insisted on doing his tracking checks first and he was disciplined and fastidious about them. Once Rose was impatiently jumping up and down he would stop her and insist she wear her transmat bracelet. But in every instance, when they stepped out of the TARDIS they would gasp in slack-jawed wonder at the beauty and splendour around them. As if of one mind, which in a way they were, each would reach back and touch the TARDIS and thank her for the beauty and peace she had given them. 

As a result the Doctor and Rose strengthened their bond, ran many times for the Hormonal Suppression Remediation Hydrotherapy, and were filled with joy, laughter and wonder. They strengthened their telepathic skills, dined in the beauty outdoors, went hiking and swam in crystal lakes. They fed off each other's happiness. 

“Rose, I was thinking that maybe we could start your training program. We’re eating the perfect diet what with the fruit, veg, nuts and fish. I know endocrinology, muscle development, nutrition…,” he trailed off as she interrupted. 

“Ok, ok Doctor you’ve got a good point. We might as well since I’m going to be delayed reaching Earth. I have been worried about it and besides if I can build my strength and stamina just think how I can overpower you,” she shrieked as he grabbed her and rolled on top of her. 

“You are too cheeky for your own good,” he laughed tickling her. 

“Stop, stop, you’re going to make me pee!” she wailed. “When do we start?” she asked.

“Right now!” the Doctor responded with delight. This really was a job for her bond mate, he thought especially considering his qualifications. “I need to get a few things in the TARDIS and then we’ll begin. Stay right here!” 

With that he took off like a shot for the TARDIS. A short while later he returned loaded to the gunnels with stuff. He dropped a camera, tape measures, stop watches, notebooks, whistles and graph paper on their blanket. “Rose, we are going to work on speed, endurance, strength, cross training and brain training. There will be rest days as well.” he said while setting up the camera. “We will record baselines for each of these activities and measure against them.” He nodded with satisfaction. He grabbed the tape measure stuck one end in the ground with a stick and took off running down the beach to mark out the distance. 

Rose watched this flurry of activity with astonishment. Clearly he had taken her plan seriously and with typical Doctor hyper enthusiasm. He was showing her he wanted to be part of her plan. He wanted to help her. Her eyes filled with tears. God she loved this alien. Sprinting back to Rose he came to a stop, grinning in delight. “I love you too Rose!”

“Now Rose, we have to establish a baseline. I have set up a camera to film your form so I can analyze what changes might improve your speed. I will run down to the other end to time the speed of your run. I want you to run as fast as you can when I drop my arm. Tomorrow we’ll set the baseline for your endurance in the form of a cross country run. We will work towards improvement over the coming weeks.” 

“Wow, you’ve really thought this through Doctor. I’m excited to get started. Now don't you go easy on me!”

“I think you’ll find I can be a demanding bastard when I’ve a mind to Rose” he declared looking knowingly into her eyes. 

In the weeks that followed they fell into a happy routine of training and lovemaking. While she slept he meticulously mapped every morsel of food that passed her lips, analyzing the implications and adjusting her diet as required. He mapped her strength, endurance and speed on charts he wrapped around the room. He took blood samples and every detail was scrutinized. He shared it with her and explained it in detail. She forced herself to listen and actually learned a lot. 

Under the Doctor’s tutelage Rose’s form was improving every day. He was a firm and thoughtful teacher and she blossomed under his guidance. He knew over their bond when enough was enough and when to push her harder. The Doctor watched as her body transformed into slim muscled strength. She was toned and tanned. Her breasts were high and firm, her muscled midriff made him salivate and that firm rounded ass was a wonder to behold. She could run faster and farther than ever before. And she was game, always willing to meet the next challenge. 

He always ran with her to better gauge her development. One day he was overcome by her scent, it was oddly different. It couldn't be another male but it seemed to mimic the scent and thus provoked the primitive in him. He chased her down, erect before he took her to ground. “Training’s done for the day,” he growled. He ripped off her training shorts leaving them shredded on the trail as he dove between her thighs licking and sucking her clit as she cried out to him. He plundered her, his cock glistening as he drove into her again and again. Effortlessly he flipped her over and deepened his penetration until his thrusts brought her to shuttering conclusion closely followed by his jerking release. 

Rolling over and looking at him with half-lidded eyes and said, “You really have some unique training techniques. I like ‘em!” She flopped down and worked to calm her breathing. “What about the sparkly bath?” she asked. 

“Ahhh, yes well,” he grabbed a handful of hair, pulled on his ear lobe and continued, “I’m sure by now it will be ok, well reasonably sure, ok somewhat sure actually not sure at all. Oh hell its going to be a long night but Rose the good news is I’m up for it!” he declared with conviction.

Rose who had risen onto her elbows watching him flopped back onto the ground muttering, “Oh, no.”

It wasn't long before the effects became apparent. She stalked him, rubbing up against him, hands down his trousers, insatiable for him. She licked his ears and other parts of him, which truth be told he didn't mind at all. At her command he mounted her frequently. She mounted him frequently. He was a Time Lord so he could go all night but he was concerned when she kept going despite the exhaustion clear on her beloved face. The Doctor seized her placing his fingertips on her temples and put her out so she could sleep till the impact of his hormones on her physiology wore off. Back to the sparkly bath for awhile yet he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

The Tardis continued to treat them to spectacular worlds and still there was no sign they were being followed. Rose continued to receive calls from her Mum with no indication of trouble. Quite the opposite. It seemed Jackie had managed to become the dowager queen of the entire ex-pat community in her Italian village. She was hosting dinner parties, dispensing advice, filling people in on the gossip and generally enjoying the adoration of her court.

But the Doctor knew the Master and he knew something was up. While Rose slept the problem was an itch he couldn't scratch. He had to figure this out. It was unlikely the Master would have known he would show up on Brendazi as he didn't think of going there till the last minute. So the Master must have been there for some other reason meaning he would not have had time for an elaborate plan. It would have been something opportunistic. He would have wanted to track them but the TARDIS had assured him she had not been tagged with any tracking devices. Plus there was no evidence they were being followed. Whatever it was the Master would want to make him suffer and then kill him. The Master would never kill him till he admitted the Master had beaten him. The best way to hurt him was to steal the TARDIS or hurt Rose or both. So what could it be he mused. Suddenly his head snapped up in horror, Rose. It had to be Rose. Did she ingest something in that bloody restaurant, something that wouldn't show on the TARDIS sensors. He raced to the infirmary for a syringe and then to their bedroom where he plunged it into her arm to withdraw blood. 

“Owww, Doctor what the hell…” she griped half asleep.

“Shhh, shhh just need a sample love.” He tried to keep the fear from his voice.

“In the middle of the night! You’re a bloody vampire,” she muttered rolling over and going back to sleep grunting her displeasure.

The Doctor raced back to the infirmary and began the analytical processes necessary to verify if something was there. He knew it would probably be disguised or possibly inert or he would have seen it in her training samples. It was probably meant to be triggered at some point. That was the only way Rose could have evaded the TARDIS sensors. He struggled to keep his hands from shaking. No, not his Rose. He would tear creation apart if necessary to save her. He paced back and forth waiting for the test results. The TARDIS tried to sooth him but he was having none of it especially since he could sense her worry. 

His frenetic pacing came to an end coincident with the chime that signalled completion of the analysis he had ordered. He ripped the computer screen around to face him. Oh no no no, it was him. He had killed her. His selfish, disgusting, abhorrent demands on her were going to kill his Rose. At the same time Rose shot up from a dead sleep, yelling the Doctor’s name. She could feel his terror and self loathing. She raced from her bed to the infirmary where she knew he was. 

“Doctor, Doctor what’s wrong? What is it?” She scrambled across the floor where she found him on his knees sobbing. 

“I’ve killed you Rose. I’ve killed you with my own selfishness,” he sobbed.

His distress was overwhelming her over their bond. She had to snap him out of it so she leaned back and slapped him soundly. It had the required effect.

“Doctor, whatever it is obviously you did not knowingly kill me. You’re no good to yourself or me like this. Take a breath and tell me what is going on!” She had ahold of him by the shoulders and shook him to emphasize her point.

The Doctor pulled Rose into his lap and drew in a shaky breath struggling for control. “The Master wasn't trying to track us. His plan would have brought us back to Brendazi were he is probably holed up. You were poisoned Rose, poisoned on Brendazi by that bastard Traxial, probably bribed or coerced by the Master. The poison was inert, otherwise it would have been detected by the TARDIS. The Master rightly assumed we were having sex. My hormones were the trigger to activate the poison in your system. But he didn't count on my protecting you from my hormones with the sparkly bath until of course I didn't, all to satisfy my own selfishness. I’ve killed you Rose,” he croaked out.

Rose struggled to deal with this news. She was dying apparently. She had a right to be afraid. But she stiffened her spine and pushed her fear away. There would be time to break down later. She was a Tyler and she wasn't giving up without a fight. Damn it. This lunatic wasn't going to rob her Doctor of his happiness or hers. Not if she had anything to say about it. 

The Doctor sensed her resolve and looked up from his shame marvelling at her strength. He was so proud and inspired by her courage. 

“Doctor, first things first. How long do I have?” she asked, her voice steady and firm.

“The poison was only triggered recently when we mated unprotected. It is a slow acting poison, probably because the intention was to draw us back to Brendazi. I think that the Hormonal Suppression Remediation Therapy may slow it further so you will need to immerse yourself frequently Rose,” he explained. 

“Yes that makes sense and it will buy us time.” She nodded her head vigorously. “Hold up, why would it be slow acting intended to draw us back to Brendazi. It's not like he can kill me twice. There’s something else going on here,” she declared. 

“Oh, oh yes! Oh Rose you are brilliant!” Jumping up, circling around, grabbing his hair and tugging it into stiff tufts. “There’s an antidote Rose. There has to be. Sure he could want to draw me back to gloat but that’s not it. He wants the TARDIS and the only way he gets her is if he has the antidote to save you!!”

“Doctor, you are not giving him the TARDIS. That is out of the question. Can't you develop an antidote?” she asked.

“I could Rose but this poison has been developed by someone with fearsome bio-chemical know how. Base elements have been disguised to mimic others. I don't think this was made by the Master. He never had the patience to develop these kind of skills. He always favoured blunt instruments. I am guessing he paid for it from someone and it wouldn't have been developed on Brendazi. It could take me and the TARDIS months to get to the bottom of it. I will of course start immediately but this has to be plan B,” he explained.

“Ok Doctor, you get started on that and I will head to the sparkly bath. Why don't we meet in the galley in an hour to make our plan yeah?” Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at her and nodded. He looked better now that they had some concrete things to do but she had to make him believe they could come out of this whole. “Doctor, where there’s life there’s hope. We have love on our side. Your actions that day on the path showed me your passionate love for me and I wouldn't change one moment of it. You didn't poison me, he did and don't you forget it. We are going to get out of this because we’re brilliant and you are brilliant. We make a plan or even if we make it up as we go along, we do it together. Yeah?” she looked at him with her love and conviction worn on her sleeve and engulfing him over their bond. He sent her his affirmation and love.

The Doctor set up the TARDIS to complete an analysis of the disguised base elements of the poison. He agreed to her request to draw power from all unnecessary systems to speed up the analysis. Content that he had done what he could, his mind turned to Rose. She was so brave. She had actually made him feel better, focused him and gave him hope. He couldn't risk physical affection with her until they got the antidote and he missed holding her. He wrapped himself around her in his mind and she answered him with her own hug whispering her love in his mind. Thus fortified he headed to the galley with purpose.

The Doctor made tea in preparation for Rose’s arrival. He already had the beginnings of a plan ready. Rose came into the galley covered in luminescent sparkles from her bath. Immediately the Doctor felt a powerful urge to take her followed by a wave of self disgust at his lack of control. 

“Oi. Don't you dare Doctor! It's not wrong to want your wife. Don't you think I don't want you all the time?” she declared. “We just have to focus on the problem at hand and solve it. Then Mister I am running into your arms as fast as I can, which thanks to you is pretty damn fast!”

“Thank you Rose, you’re right of course. Here have your tea and let’s get down to it. I believe Traxial poisoned you. I want to get onto Brendazi without the TARDIS and find him. What is the Master holding over him, what does he know? It is my hope that I can talk to him without tipping my hand to the Master,” he explained.

“But Doctor, what if he’s working for the Master?”

“It’s certainly possible, but if I can make planetfall without the Master being aware of my presence I doubt he would be at the dinner club. The Master probably expected me to be back by now unaware as he is that I was protecting you from my hormones. He may not be on Brendazi at all. He could have someone waiting to alert him of my arrival. If Traxial is that person then I need to catch him off guard. I’ll scan him surreptitiously to make sure he has no signalling devices on his person or nearby. Even if the Master is on Brendazi if I shield my thoughts and find alternate transport I should be able to get to Traxial and back out, hopefully with some useful information. 

“Why can't you take the TARDIS?” Rose asked

“She’s a complicated event in time and space Rose. A Time Lord would sense a TARDIS even if he couldn’t get inside. Normally I would park her a few seconds out of sync with normal time but I can't be sure he wouldn't be monitoring for time distortions.”

“Ok. When do we leave and do not even think I am staying behind. He can't kill me again. We are better together and I am going and that is that,” she said with crossed arms and tapping foot. The Doctor sighed he knew when he was beat.


	15. Chapter 15

Having safely parked the TARDIS out of time sync on a neighbouring planet they took the local equivalent of a space bus to Brendazi. They rented local transport to get to the restaurant. With their mental shields firmly in place and Rose keeping an eye out for the blond woman they slipped through a back door into the restaurant kitchen. They met a busboy and the Doctor put on his friendliest demeanour. 

“Oh hello,” he said grabbing and vigorously shaking his hand. “My wife and I had a wonderful service here recently and we just wanted to thank Traxial as we didn't get the chance when we were here. Is he by any chance around?” the Doctor asked. 

“Yes sir he is. Shall I fetch him for you?” the waiter asked.

The Doctor beamed at the waiter. “Oh yes please. Can you just tell him we’ll wait for him just outside. No point in disturbing the flow of your most excellent kitchen.”

The busboy smiled and hurried off to fetch Traxial while Rose and the Doctor stepped outside. It was a perfect spot for a heart to heart, out of site of the main entrance and shielded by tall local shrubbery. The Doctor had his sonic ready and stood shrouded behind the shrubbery while Rose stood positioned to be the first one Traxial would see. The door opened and Traxial stepped out gasping at the sight of Rose. In the instant it took for the Doctor to complete his scan Rose took in his pale and wan demeanour and his haunted liquid eyes. The Doctor whirled Traxial around in full oncoming storm mode. 

“You poisoned my wife!” he raged. 

“Doctor wait,” Rose said turning Traxial towards her and asking, “What happened to you Traxial?”

Traxial bowed slowly with the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Dame Rose I can never forgive myself for what I have done. He forced me to do this terrible thing by holding my mate and children hostage. He said you would come back and he would give you the antidote provided your mate gave him your ship but you have taken much time to return. I feared the worst.” He bowed his head in abject sorrow.

Rose looked at the Doctor and he stepped forward. The Doctor’s demeanour softened as he addressed Traxial, “Traxial we will help get your mate and children back. I have means you wouldn't understand.” 

“You would help me after what I’ve done?” Traxial asked.

“Of course Traxial. My mate’s life hangs in the balance too. We have to help each other. If you have done what the Master wanted why hasn’t your family been released?”

Traxial hung his head in shame. “Because you and Dame Rose are not alone. He keeps my family hostage so I will do the same to other powerful people who come here. There have been 5 so far and they are leaders in finance, military, government and law enforcement. There is to be one more I know of, the leader of a large pharmaceutical firm. I saved a small portion of each of the doses and took the poison yesterday. I know he will force someone else when I die but if I am dead what reason would he have to keep my family imprisoned?”

“Traxial the poison won't work on you. But first things first. Do you know if the Master is on the planet?”

“No he isn't. He left his wife, along with several guards in charge of my wife and children. I heard him say he was going to Oberle”. 

“What’s special about Oberle?” the Doctor asked

“That I do not know Doctor, nor do I know when he will return.” 

“Do you know anything, no matter how insignificant about the poison used on Rose or the antidote?” the Doctor pushed.

“It was his wife who gave me a small vial to put into Dame Rose’s wine. It was a light blue in colour. The vial was distinctive. His wife has the same kind of vial around her neck but that potion is orange.” 

“What about the others, what colours were they?” the Doctor asked.

“All different colours Doctor. So far, of the five poisoned, one has died.”

The Doctor looked up in deep thought. Rose motioned Traxial not to interrupt him. “Traxial, how long did it take for the one who died to succumb to the poison and did you have to hand over the glass they drank from?” the Doctor asked.

“About a month Doctor and yes I had to turn over a glass in each case but it was the aperitif glass I turned over and then an hour or so later I was given the poison to put in the wine.”

“All right listen up,” the Doctor declared. “We know several things. First, these are designer poisons tailored to the individual’s DNA thus the poison you took won't kill you. They used the glass in each case to get the DNA so they could tailor the poison and its antidote. The Master needs long term cooperation and why would someone cooperate if they didn't receive the antidote. The threat of being poisoned again would be sufficient to ensure continued cooperation. We also know the one who didn't cooperate is the one who died. Most likely the long lead time till death would reduce suspicion of authorities as it would appear as a lingering death and is no doubt engineered to mimic some other explainable cause. I suspect the poison you took Rose is slightly different as it uses my DNA as the trigger, an irony the Master wouldn't be able to resist. I am guessing he is going to Oberle to get this genetic chemical engineering done. Finally, this planet and possibly this whole system is currently under takeover by the Master!”

Rose marvelled at the Doctor’s intellect, her pride in her mate evident over their bond. He soberly reminded her he wasn't brilliant until he figured out how to save her. “Ok we know what we need to do. We need to rescue Traxial’s family and stop the Master’s scheme,” Rose declared as though it was a set of tasks on a Saturday afternoon ‘to do’ list. 

Turning to Traxial the Doctor said, “Ok Traxial we’re running out of time. I need three things to happen. First, I am going to need fast local transport and a means of interplanetary travel. Also can you make an excuse to leave work to arrange for the transport. Finally, I am a touch telepath. I need to access your mind to get direction and floor plans of the place where your wife is being held.” 

“Doctor, I think you are right about Oberle. The pharmaceutical leader has his business on Oberle. He was to be the next victim.” Traxial confirmed.

“No doubt the Master now needs larger more efficient means of control, blunt instruments in other words, to keep people in line. Up till now he has been using precise, targeted and individualized poisons. That means he must be coercing someone at a lower level in the organization, a talented expert in biochemical engineering perhaps. I have to find out who that person is quickly.”

“Doctor regarding transportation, I have transport rated for local and interplanetary travel as I am responsible for the interplanetary produce runs for the restaurant. It won't be difficult to leave work as I am due for a trip shortly. Of course you may enter my mind to get what you need.” Traxial offered. The Doctor acquired the details he needed on the location and building plans where Traxial’s family was. The Doctor and Rose wished him good luck and Traxial wept at their kindness in the face of his actions and for the first time in weeks he felt hope.


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor and Rose took the local equivalent of a cab to the outskirts of the city close but not too close to their destination. So far they had remained undetected and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. Fishing in his coat pocket he dug out two rings. “Rose, these will function as perception filters to avoid us being seen on cameras or through windows. Provided the hallways are wide enough in there and we don't make noise, they might do the job inside as well.”

“You know Doctor as a rule Earth women love their men giving them jewellery but you give me transmat bracelets and perception filter rings. How lucky can a girl be,” she snickered. The Doctor preened beside her looking at her adoringly. Until he looked up thinking things through. 

“Are you making fun of me Rose Tyler?” 

She smiled up at him taking his hand. “Doctor I wouldn't have it any other way”. The Doctor grinned at her until the reality of the situation reasserted itself. He estimated Rose had 3 weeks left. Her last week would not be pleasant. He wanted to find the antidote but he was leery of trusting any medication from the Master intended for Rose. If he had to he would put Rose in stasis and develop it himself. That would take a long time. Eyes on task he thought.

They skirted the squat building, partially counter sunk into the hillside. On the far side was a perimeter of forest and here Traxial would meet them cutting his thrusters over the trees and using maneuvering jets to settle noiselessly at the pick-up site. They were fortunate that the side of the building offering the most cover was also the side where the holding cells were located. This seemed a significant security weakness to the Doctor but he suspected the Master never intended to return Traxial’s family. The final poisoning candidate was due to receive his dose two days hence. If they were very, very lucky the family may still be alive in case Traxial needed convincing. He suspected security would be minimal but he couldn't count on that. 

As they approached the door the Doctor saw external cameras but knew they were protected by the perception filters. He scanned the other side of the door for laser trip wires and found none. Nor did he find the heat signatures of guards on the other side. Opening the door would sound an alarm. The sonic deactivated it but he couldn't guarantee it wouldn't trigger a blinking light on some panel somewhere. Finally he opened the door with the sonic. Rose’s phone vibrated and she saw on her screen that Traxial was approaching. She gave the Doctor a thumbs up. Silently they ghosted down the steps to an inner door. The Doctor ran the same checks and signalled them to move through and halt while he checked for camera locations. He couldn't disable them without alerting the guards. With their perception filters they wouldn't be seen but he hoped to position himself so Traxial's wife would have her back to the camera so she wouldn't look like she was talking to someone. They stepped into a painfully bright corridor lined with cells. Up ahead they could see a woman and two children. The Doctor used time dilation to present himself instantly in front of her so she and her children wouldn't be seen on camera all looking down the corridor at him and Rose. 

“Ariel do not be alarmed. Your mate Traxial sent me to free you. I see your children are asleep. When you wake them tell them not to look or point at me and they must remain silent. I am known as the Doctor and I am here with my mate Rose.” 

“I can scarcely perceive you myself stranger but you are like those who imprisoned us. Why should I trust you?” she whispered.

“Ariel, I am the same species as them but I stand against what they are doing. It is wrong and they will be stopped. You must escape or you and your children will be killed within two days. Wake your children. As soon as I open the door the guards will be alerted and you must be prepared to run. Rose will help carry one child.” the Doctor whispered.

“I am choosing to trust you. I believe your eyes.” Ariel declared. She turned to wake each of her children hugging first one and whispering instructions and then the other. Nonchalantly swinging hands with them she approached the bars of her cell. Rose positioned herself. The Doctor soniced the cell and the door opened. Ariel scooped up one child and handed it to Rose and grabbed the other. They turned as one and pounded down the corridor to the exit, up the steps and out the door. Traxial had the transport ship fired up and ready.

“Run, run,” the Doctor yelled. They sped toward the ship. All of a sudden the door of the building banged open. Two guards and the blond woman came through. 

“Doctor wait a mo,” said Rose and she turned tail running back to the guards. 

“Rose, Rose what are you doing?” he screamed in terror.

Rose knew the perception filter would confuse them and she put every bit of the Doctor’s training into play as she picked up speed slipping between the woman and the guards and ripping the necklace with the orange vial from her neck, slipping it in her pocket while taking a wide arc back to the ship zig zagging the whole way. The Doctor ran toward her. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Showing off?!” he yelled enraged. 

The children and their mother were already well up the entrance ramp and protected by its metal shielding. The Doctor could hear the engine revs increasing. 

“Run you crazy fool!” the Doctor screamed. 

Rose dug in and they reached the ramp pounding up it while the Doctor yelled, “Go, go, go!”. The ship lifted into the air arcing gracefully to the west and disappeared at high speed. 

Traxial was sobbing at the sight of his children and trying to steer the ship. The Doctor signalled him to let him take the helm. The Doctor slipped into the seat while Traxial embraced his wife and children. “Thank you Doctor and Rose for saving my family, I have no way to thank you enough,” Ariel sobbed.

“I am glad we could help you Ariel. Now Traxial do we have the clearances we need?”

“Yes Doctor. All is arranged. You are clear to proceed. Also I have retrieved the evidence you requested. You are an honourable man who helped me when I did not deserve it. Anything I can do I will do it.” Traxial bowed low. 

Rose knew the Doctor was furious with her and that he was unaware of the prize she had acquired. She could feel it rolling off him in waves and she knew the anger was fuelled by his fear of losing her. “Doctor I know how angry you are with me but please hear me out. I wasn't being reckless. I knew the perception filter would confuse them and give me the edge I needed to get this.” She held up the necklace with the orange vial dangling from it. “I don't know if it's my antidote but it's likely someone’s. It was a chance worth taking. I hope you’ll come to see it that way. I love you,” Rose said softly.

The Doctor looked at her reaching for the vial and slipping it in his pocket. “We’ll talk later Rose once we’re past this and you are cured.” Rose nodded. She knew she would get nothing more from him. They had to focus on what was ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

They headed to the planet where he had parked the Tardis. They exchanged contact info with Traxial, who intended to rent a house with his family far away from the Master’s sphere of interest. Traxial offered the Doctor his services should they be needed. The Doctor agreed to return the transport ship to Traxial as soon as he could. 

The Doctor and Rose returned to the Tardis so Rose could soak in the sparkly bath and the Doctor could begin analysis of the orange potion. Hopefully the antidote for Rose. But the Doctor doubted it. He checked the TARDIS’ progress. She was further along than he expected but no where near completed. And now the Master knew they were here. He doubted the Master had even had an antidote prepared for Rose. Nothing but bad news. The Doctor’s shoulders slumped. The analysis of the orange potion chimed completion. He examined the printout. He saw that Time Lord hormones were present. Had they lucked out? No that couldn't be right. The Master would never save Rose would he, to get the TARDIS? 

The TARDIS slapped him mentally. She kept repeating Time Lord hormones think Time Lord. Time Lord hormones think Time Lord. Yes yes rub it in why don't you. I know my hormones did this to her. My hormones hey where did the Master get his Time Lord hormones? They had to be his. The Doctor’s head snapped up and he raced from the room. The TARDIS’ chiming laughter could be heard following him.

“Rose, Rose, get out of the bath,” the Doctor yelled as he ricocheted down the corridor at high speed. Rose could hear him coming and thought blimey, what now? She could hear the TARDIS’ chiming laughter. 

The Doctor appeared in their bedroom breathing heavily. “Rose we need to have sex right away and many times and if you could do that thing with your mouth.” Here he waved vaguely at his crotch. “But this time swallow.” Here he paused “Blimey that sounds daft,” he declared.

Rose looked at him dumb founded. She was used to his A to Z jumps in logic. “Ahhh Doctor, not that I’m against the idea but really I’m gonna need more than that yeah?” 

“Rose, I was wrong about the poison. The poison was inert and programmed to stay that way to get by the TARDIS. When I found out you had been poisoned I saw the poison was spreading and had Time Lord hormones attached to it which I assumed were mine and had acted as a reagent triggering the poison. But when I analyzed the orange potion it had Time Lord hormones attached to it too, also intended as a reagent. But they couldn't be my hormones. The hormones spreading the inert poison around your body were the Master’s and would ensure a quick death when the poison was triggered with the orange poison.”

“Eeewww!” Responded Rose. 

The Master wanted us to think the orange potion was the antidote and I almost fell for it when I saw the hormones. His plan was to have me hand over the TARDIS while he magnanimously watched you drink the trigger and die. The bonus was me there to see it while he takes off in the old girl. 

“And we have to have wild monkey sex because?” She asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Because we are bonded Rose.” He looked at her like that explained everything. Seeing her looking askance he continued, “Bonding is a complex physiological as well as mental event Rose. Although it was only distantly on the perimeter of my thoughts, I could smell another male on you hence my aggression towards you. I was trying unconsciously to cover that scent with my own. If we have sex without the Hormonal Suppression oh hell, without the sparkly bath, my hormones will dominate and eventually vanquish his and if I am right detach his from the poison rendering it permanently inert and not subject to being triggered at all at which point I will filter it from your system.” He smiled ecstatically. 

“I am confused about something Doctor. If the orange stuff is the trigger how did he expect to draw us back to Brendazi?” Rose asked.

I am guessing he calculated I would have occasion to check your blood at some point or that the TARDIS would alert me when the volume of inert poison reached a certain saturation point. He knew this would draw me back if only to get to the bottom of the potential danger to you. That makes sense in hindsight,” he explained. “The Master probably wanted to be much further ahead with his takeover plans before I showed up.”

“Doctor,” Rose spoke shyly, “if I’m honest I kinda liked it when you were all grrrr.” Here she made claw scratching motions with her little hands. “And you know all male animal, does it mean you won't be that way anymore?”

The Doctor stepped closer, smirked and pitching his voice low he rumbled, “Rose, I will always be grrrrr with you although I will occasionally let you dominate me and I will always love you beyond measure. Now any chance you’re going to do that mouth thing on me?”

Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around him as he carried her to their bed where they stayed for many hours. Tonight they would love. Tomorrow they would deal with the Master and restore order.


	18. Chapter 18

Despite the challenges still ahead the next morning found the Doctor and Rose ecstatically happy. Now that the danger to Rose was past, he would take the TARDIS. While Rose got ready, the Doctor called Traxial to tell him where to pick up his transport ship not wanting him to get in trouble with the Dinner Club. His task was to meet the head of the Oberle pharmaceutical company. That meeting he intended to be rather dramatic. The Doctor had to get his attention. He wanted to delegate an important function to him. He was monitoring him in his office on Oberle. Ahh the time was now, he was alone. Double checking the coordinates he materialized the TARDIS around him and then dematerialized the TARDIS into the vortex. Oh he loved this, it never got old. 

A stunned pharmaceutical head looked around astonished. “Hello, I’m the Doctor and your name?” The Doctor offered his hand. 

“I’m Orlan Moran,” he said distracted as he looked around the console room offering his hand as an afterthought. “Where am I and what am I doing here?” he asked. 

“First I want to assure you that you are in no danger from me. In fact I am here to warn you of danger and to solicit your help.” The Doctor outlined the contours of the conspiracy to Orlan’s astonishment. “Why are you telling me this?” he asked.

“Because you are intended as the next victim. Are you booked this evening at the Dinner Club?” the Doctor asked.

“Yes,” Orlan replied nervously. 

“That is when you will be poisoned. You need to cancel dinner tonight due to a last minute emergency and reschedule within a day or two so you do not raise suspicions. The poison and antidote intended for you was created in your labs and has probably been removed by now but we have to make sure there are no antidotes not yet given to the victims and that there are no poisons not yet dispensed. Also we need the evidence for law enforcement. The bio-chemist who did this is crazy smart and is probably compromised or has a bad case of avarice.”

The Doctor was interrupted. “Or a giant chip on his shoulder?” Orlan asked.

“So you have an idea who it is then. Good. Here’s the thing. We have to get in that lab without raising alarms so we need to get that bio-chemist out of the lab. Any ideas?”

“I suggest we go back to my office. I’ll arrange for him to receive a too good to be true job offer at a meeting with one of the VPs. That will get him out of the lab.” Orlan proposed.

“All right good. Once he is distracted I propose the lab be evacuated of any staff for a surprise inventory or safety inspection. I don't want anyone to know what we are doing in that lab.” the Doctor explained.

The Doctor and Orlan went over other details of their plan. The Doctor returned him to his office moments after he had been high jacked and waited as Orlan walked down the ramp and out the door just long enough to hear his stunned comment, “but it's bigger on the inside!” The Doctor always revelled in that moment. It wasn't the surprise or fear he waited to hear in their voices, it was the wonder. He loved it.

Rose strolled into the console room. She looked like a cadaver. Clever makeup lending an air of gauntness, baggy clothes making her look thinner than she was and hair she had made stringy and lifeless.

“Well, did he say it?” she inquired. “Oh Yes!!” the Doctor confirmed gleefully.

“Good job on the image change Rose.” the Doctor noted.

“Just glad I didn’t end up like this in real life thanks to your super semen. Ok then, let’s get this show on the road. Time to spring the trap!”

“You’re not springing anything Rose am I clear!”

“Fat chance Time Lord!” she said plunking herself down on the console seat. “Let’s go!”

The Doctor pulled on the lever and they faded away rematerializing in the office of the Commissioner of Law Enforcement for Brendazi. After their debrief and request for assistance they handed over the evidence gathered to date, entered the TARDIS and returned to Oberle landing once more in Orlan’s office.

Meanwhile the Commissioner of law enforcement called one Harry Saxon, explaining the arrival of those he waited for, noting the female looked dead already and revealing he had been given evidence and his enemies were going to the lab on Oberle.

The Master rubbed his hands together in glee. The Doctor’s plan would be thwarted and he would have the Tardis and this system from which to launch his plans for the universe.


	19. Chapter 19

The Doctor, Orlan and Rose were searching the lab for the designer poisons. Using the excuse of a safety inspection they had arranged to empty the lab. The Doctor was using the sonic screwdriver on every drawer and cupboard, having verified nothing fit the bill in the super clean portion of the lab. 

Rose moved to the window and opened the blinds and the window finding the chemical smell distasteful. She spied some distinctive color coded squares on a nearby wall and called the Doctor over.

“Must be around here somewhere Doctor.” Rose indicated the coloured squares. The Doctor began a scan of the surrounding area.

“Oh hello, a hidden drawer, oh how clandestine is that!” he enthused. He triggered the sonic and a pristine drawer with distinctive vials encased in super clean industrial foam pockets slid silently open.

Behind them clapping hands resonated around the lab. They turned as one on full alert. There stood the Master clapping flanked by two muscular henchmen.

“Oh isn't this grand Doctor. I get to meet the girlfriend at last. Earlier than expected but no matter. Oh dear she really doesn't look well. Drink something a little off perhaps. And who might you be? Oh of course, the Pharmaceutical President. Speaking of things to drink, I want you to pick up and drink the purple vial.” The henchmen cocked their guns. 

“Wait, wait, just a tic.” The Doctor whirled around picked up the purple vial and handed it to Orlan.

“No need to shoot anyone.” He raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Orlan best to drink and fight another day!” 

“The same snivelling coward as always Doctor?” the Master sneered. 

The Master moved towards Rose. “Now my dear, where might you be hiding that key. Oh well I guess I’ll just have to search you thoroughly, inside and out so to speak.” He leered at her making his intention clear. 

“Don't you dare touch her please Master. Give me her antidote and I’ll give you the TARDIS,” the Doctor pleaded. 

“Oh shut your snivelling Doctor. That was never an option and never the plan. There is no antidote for her. He came close to Rose and inhaled. “Eeewww, you reek of him. Fucking a cadaver Doctor really!” He turned to sneer at the Doctor rubbing it in. Turning back to Rose he said, “The sooner you experience a real Time Lord, the happier you’ll be when you die,” the Master cackled. 

“Oh I doubt that,” Rose said. “I mean who names themself ‘Master’. I am sure,” and here her eyes flicked down to his crotch, “you have a short little span of attention, unlike my Time Lord who sports a length and width a girl can only swoon over.” Instantly the two guards guffawed, the Doctor whirled around rolling up the vials and putting them in his pocket and the crack of the Master’s hand over her face was heard throughout the lab making the Doctor wince. He and Orlan raced from the lab.

The Master turned to the guards. “Get after them you bloody fools!” he barked.

Coincident with his moment of distraction Rose activated her transmat bracelet and materialed in the hallway outside of the lab. The Master yelled, “You can't out run me bitch!” He turned to intercept her. Now the end game begins Rose thought. She had to run a maze of hallways and turns to Orlan’s office being careful to look weak and shuffling when the Master could see her and running like the wind when he couldn’t. She had to maintain the ruse or he’d sense a trap. She could hear him gaining behind her and doubled her concentration. Finally she limped through Orlan’s office door allowing the Master to see the TARDIS behind her. She slammed the door closed and he ripped it open ready to tear her apart with his bare hands until he found himself in a roomful of Brendazian law enforcement officials. Rose had tucked herself beside the door so she could reach out and grab his wrist to prevent him using his vortex manipulator. A burly officer removed it from his wrist as five others restrained him into a holding pen that looked like a coffin except his head stuck out the top. 

Rose leaned against the TARDIS smiling at the Master. “So close but so far!”

The Doctor burst through the door screaming for Rose. He swept her up in his arms. “Are you ok Rose, let me see your face.” He tenderly touched her now purple bruise. “Oh Rose, I am so sorry. I can fix that up in no time.” 

Rose looked up at him her eyes shining with excitement. “Doctor we did it! We did it! Is Orlan going to be ok. Is there an antidote for him,” she asked.

“He’ll be fine my sweet girl, I switched in a substitute. He drank coloured water.” 

The Doctor turned over all the evidence, arranged for a pardon for Traxial and for the Dinner Club to take him back. The Master was tried and thrown in jail within 72 hours although the Doctor doubted they would hold him for long. The Doctor and Rose were feted and thanked at several receptions and finally it was time to leave.

“Well Love is it time to retrieve your Mum and share the news?”

“No way, if the TARDIS will cooperate and find us more uninhabited worlds I’m not done running with the Doctor!”


End file.
